Who's That Girl?
by king988
Summary: When Kendall meets a new girl at the Palm Woods, they begin dating. But when Kendall learns more about her, something seems strange. Is she hiding something about her past? What happens when things start changing for the worse? Rated T for language and past mentions of death. Kendall & OC Showverse.
1. Chapter 1

**Please note: I do not own Big Time Rush, Volkswagen, the New York Times, and Mercedes**.

Chapter 1: Who's that Girl?

"Who is that?" Kendall asked his friend Logan. The shorter of the two shrugged. "You mean that girl talking to Camille?" "Yes," Kendall responded. "That's Cassie Trevor. Apparently, she wants to become an actress and singer. 'Mille says she's really nice. Why?" Kendall shrugged. "Dunno. Just wondering. Maybe I should get to know her..." Kendall trailed off. " I see. Be careful." Logan responded. " What are you implying Logan?" "You think she's hot. And she is." Cassie was about 5'10", had clear hazel eyes, a small nose, wavy black hair with streaks of brown, had clear olive skin, and a smile that could light up the LA Skyline. "But you should be careful. You and Jo broke up, what 2 months ago? Shouldn't you wait before getting another girlfriend?" Logan responded. Kendall sighed. "I guess. You're right as always. But I'm talking to her anyway." He started to move. "Have fun with that. I'll go find James and Carlos and make sure they aren't destroying our room." Kendall only grunted as Logan headed to the elevator. Meanwhile, across the lobby of the Palm Woods, Camille was talking to Cassie. "Shut up! So your dad almost bought you a Mercedes?" She squealed. Cassie replied, "Yes! You know how it is. Single dad, a daughter and a son, probably spoils the daughter, but she isn't complaining. He literally! told me if I passed my driving test, he would buy me a Benz! I almost passed out and was like, Dad, a Jetta would do, but I appreciate it." Camille said, "Wow. What is your dad anyway, a journalist?" " Yes, " Cassie responded. He writes columns for the NY Times. Its a well paying job, but seriously, like I can't let my dad buy me an expensive luxury car when he's driving a 2007 Jetta." "I see what you mean," Camille responded. "Look! Cute boy in shorts coming over!" "Where?" Camille asked. "Oh, that's Kendall. He's my boyfriend's best friend." Kendall was making his way over to where the girls were sitting and talking. Soon he made it over. "Hey Camille, mind introducing me to your friend?" He asked. "Sure," Camille chirped. "Cassie, this is Kendall, and Kendall, meet Cassie." "Good to meet you," Kendall said. "Maybe I'll see you around?" He looked at Cassie, who was seemed to be having trouble with her voice. "Umm, ok," she responded. Kendall stood up. "Guess I'll see you around." He left. Cassie looked at Camille. "Did that all really just happen?" "Yes. It did." Cassie was again, speechless. She stood up and said, "Well, I need to go. I still haven't finished unpacking, and I need to buy some food and lamps. Wanna come with me tomorrow to buy them?" "Okay," Camie responded. The girls went their separate ways, and went about their business.

**I hope you liked this. Review please! Too much dialogue? Too little Logan, Carlos, and James? I can't know until you review. So hit the button.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to do some POV's for this one. Enjoy! And I don't own BTR. Or Costco. Or Taco Bell.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Cassie's POV

I woke up and looked at my phone. 10:00. I groaned and sat up. I had an audition that day and had to go shopping with Camille. Then I remembered yesterday. With Kendall. I had made a total fool of myself. But life goes on, right? I got out of bed and took a shower. I got dressed and headed to my car. Later, I went to my audition. "Don't tell me that! Don't tell me promises you won't keep! I'll never be able to trust you if you don't get it together!" "Very well. You'll be told if you get the role in two weeks. Have a nice day," the casting director told me. In my car, I texted Camille. "u free? my audition finished." In a short time, my phone buzzed. "yeah. ready for shopping? where are we going anyway?" "I said i needed lamps and food. So Costco." I responded. "I'll pick you up and we can grab lunch." "kk," Camille responded. A few minutes later, we were in the store. I paid for my things and we headed to Taco Bell. **That's** when it happened. My phone buzzed while we were sitting down.

"hey"

"who's this?"

"Kendall"

"how did you get my number?"

"camille gave it to me"

I turned to Camille and showed her the screen. "Oops. I might have given Kendall your number. And told him you wanted to get to know him." she said. I groaned. "Why? What the hell? You couldn't have told me while we were in the store?" Camille shrugged. "Well you DO have a small crush so.." I sighed. "Ok. I'll deal with this when problems come. Next time tell me, ok?" She nodded. "Now let's eat!"

* * *

Kendall's POV

I was really excited when Camille gave me Cassie's number. I had a chance to talk to her. I thought she might have something for me, after yesterday, and besides, she was smoking hot. But when I texted her, I wasn't expecting a cross examination. Especially when she asked me how I got her number. But Camille has a weird way of doing things. So i wasn't too concerned. When Carlos saw me texting, he was like, "Kenny! Who are you texting? Is it a girl?" I swear he had one too many corndogs today. "Logan told him, "It's the new girl, Cassie. You know, Camille's new friend? Tall, black hair, stunning?" "Who's stunning?" James asked as he came into the room. Kill me now, I thought. "The new girl. Cassie." Carlos told him. "Dude, you're talking to _her_? I don't think she's the type to use for a rebound. Too sexy. It's the eyes." Logan tried to help. "Carlos, don't you have a date with Stephanie in half an hour?" Carlos jumped up and ran to his room, got his shoes and a hoodie, and ran out. "Going to the movies with Stephanie, gotta go, bye!" Once he left, James said, "I'm curious, but I can tell you want to talk with Logan right now, so I'll find Heather." Once he left I ran a hand though my hair, and sighed. "Too close. Why did you do that Logan?". Logan blinked. "I don't know, it was too good to pass up. But seriously, what's with you and Cassie?" He looked at me, as of trying to get the answer himself. "I don't know. I think she might have a little something for me." Logan stared for a second and then said, "What? How do you know?" I told him, "Yesterday, when we talked, she wouldn't look me in the eye and she was having a hard time speaking." I looked at my phone. "Camille gave me her number, but when I texted her, I got cross examined. What should I do?" Logan thought for a second. "Don't hide behind the phone. Know her in person, and invite her over." I thought about it, agreed, and thanked Logan. "Now let's get to the pool!"

* * *

Cassie's POV

12:30. When is he gonna call? I wondered. As if right on cue, my phone rang. I stood up, stretched, and sat back down on my couch.

"Hello?"

"Hi..."

* * *

**Who is she talking to? Inbox me if you think you know! And of course, review. And I made up the whole audition sequence.**


	3. Chapter 3

**All I own is the plot. Enjoy! 1,000 word chapter!**

* * *

Cassie's POV

"Hello?"

I smiled. He never forgot to call me, but he lived 4 hours behind.

"Hi Dad," I responded.

"How are you doing princess? Enjoying your new life?"

"Yeah," I responded. "I'm supposed to get a callback in a week. If I get the role, I can afford the rent for a long time."

"That's always good. I'm glad you're living your dreams, but now the house is half empty. John is glad he has a bathroom to himself now, but he misses you."

John is my little brother. We're 5 years apart. I'm 18, so he's 13. I love him a lot, and he's a really good basketball player.

"I miss him too. How's his basketball doing?" I answered.

"He had a game yesterday. He scored 20."

I swear that kid is gonna be in the NBA.

"He's better at basketball than I ever was." I'm okay, but I just can't get the hang of midrange shots.

"Well, I have to go. My car is acting up so I'm leaving early to see if I can get it fixed before work. Love you Princess."

"Love you too, Daddy."

My dad is the most awesome person ever. I feel safe with whenever I talk to him. He probably spoils me, but I'm not complaining. Besides, what do you expect? My mom, well I don't want to talk about that right now. Let's just say she isn't around. My amazing dad took care of my brother and me. The way I got here at the was simple: I had gotten a summer job so I could save up. I applied to college and was accepted as an online student. I take classes online, thanks to my laptop (courtesy of my dad), and manage my savings account. I had gotten A's in school, so easy scholarship. With the money I saved an earned, I was able to afford a one way trip to LA (I took a cheap airline), and part of the rent. My dad paid the rest, on the basis that when I got famous, I would make sure he retired early, and I would be able to take care of my dad. Sort of a thank-you. I checked my laptop for assignments and completed them. I looked at the clock. 3:00. Time to hit the pool. I changed into my bathing suit, grabbed a towel, and headed to the pool. I grabbed my phone and texted Camille.

"going to the pool-you in"

"see you there :-)"

* * *

Camille's POV.

When Cassie texted me she was going to the pool, I almost squealed with excitement. I was planning on getting Kendall and Cassie together. Logan is always telling me about how Kendall is lonely. They'd be perfect together. And Katie and Mrs. Knight would love her. I texted Kendall.

"Cassie is going to the pool. You should come down."

Almost immediately, he responded,"Really? Be right there"

Kendal made this a whole lot easier. I just have to get Cassie into Kendall. I grabbed my phone and headed to the pool.

* * *

Kendall's POV

After Camille texted me, I headed to the pool. I walked over to the girls and sat down. "Hey girls," I said. Cassie said hi back. Camille smirked, and I knew she was up to something. "Kendall, how was the studio today?" "Eh. Gustavo was a pain, but we finished quickly," I said. Camille stood. "Can we talk for a little bit?" She asked. I found myself following her. "You don't fool me. I know you're into Cassie, and I know the perfect way for you to get to know her." I blinked, not believing what I was hearing. "How?" I found with f asking. She smirked. "The Prank War. You can have a Hunger Games type plot, minus the killing and stuff. Cassie's probably wondering what happened to me. I'll text you later." She walked back to the poolside. I was stunned. I got out of my daze and walked to the elevator. I stood and thought. If I _did _end up with Cassie, how would my mom and baby sister react? I knew one thing. If I wanted a shot with Cassie, I had some planning to do for the prank war.

* * *

Camille's POV

Kendall is so into Cassie, it's not even funny. I just need to get Cassie into him. I walked back and told Cassie about the prank war. She raised her eyebrows at me. "You're telling me that once a year, residents of the Palm Woods prank each other and try to do it without getting caught, and that it's last person standing?" I blinked for a second, taking everything she said in. "Yup." I replied. Cassie smirked. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go plan and you can fill me in." Perfect. In my room, I began to tell Cassie the usual stuff. "You never have to be worried about Logan. Even though he's a genius, he pranks himself to help prank victims. I got the smart and nice one for a boyfriend. James and Carlos will usually team up. They're not the brightest bulbs, but they can move, so beating them is harder than you may think. Kendall's the type to go undetected, so he can prank you quickly and quietly. Katie is like that too, but she'll pretend she's not doing the prank war, and next thing you know, you've been pranked. Got that?" Cassie blinked. "Yes. But wait-who's Katie?" I responded, "Kendall's sister. She's extremely smart, and she's 13. Remember the girl selling snow cones by the pool? That's her. The best strategy is to work out an alliance with Kendall, Katie, or both. Or you can work with the girls. Me, Stephanie-Carlos's girlfriend-, Heather, James's on again off again girl, and Lucy all work together.

* * *

Cassie's POV

When Camille explained the prank war to me, I was shocked, but I started planning. I knew this would be a bitch move, but I needed to win. I was planning on aligning with either Kendall or Katie and backstabbing. When Camille saw the look on my face, she asked me, "Strategizing?". I nodded. She smiled. "I'm not expecting you to tell me and I have to plan, so see you later." We said goodbye and went our separate ways. I went to my room. I had planning to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**I only own the plot. If I don't get reviews, I won't post. So don't be lazy. Is it that hard to post reviews? A simple I liked it or didn't like it would do. *exhale. So here's chapter 4. I needed it to be a filler, so it's not as long as the previous one.**

* * *

My plan to get Cassie and Kendall together is going smoothly. I got Cassie interested in the prank war, advised her to join an alliance with Kendall, and gave Kendall her number. Kendall definitely has more than just a crush. Just one more thing I need to do...

* * *

James's POV (a few days later, the prank war is in 2 days)

I woke up and groaned. I looked over at Carlos. As I expected, he was out cold. And snoring. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen, where I saw Kendall. I needed to talk to him anyway, about a certain new girl. I sat down. "Morning," Kendall said. I got Fruit loops, a spoon, milk, and a bowl and sat down. "Morning," I responded as I began to pour. "So Kendall, tell me about this Cassie chick." Kendall looked up, shocked for a second, before taking a deep breath and speaking. "Cassie's the new girl. I think she might have a thing for me, and besides, she's gorgeous." Just as I thought. "Kendall, you should really get to know her before you try to get with her. Just saying. And I know you have a crush on her. So just admit it." My phone buzzed. A text from Camille. "Party at my place after the prank war. You, Logan, Carlos, Kendall, Heather, Stephanie, and Cassie are all invited." Kendall's phone buzzed as well, showing that he got the text as well. Camill probably mass sent it, but changed the names in each one. I told Kendall, "The party will be a perfect time to get to know Cassie." "How?" Kendall asked. "Truth or dare." I told him. Now let's get ready for the prank war.

* * *

Kendall's POV.

So much has been going on. I realize that I like Cassie, a girl I barely know, and that I'm a favorite for the prank war, along with my baby sister. I also don't have to worry about pranking Cassie, or hurting her, because I figure she'll lay low for her first prank war. Then i got a text. From Cassie.

"hey can we talk?"

"sure." I typed back.

" I'm doing the prank war and I want to work with you."

My chances of not hurting her just collapsed. But what the heck.

"ok"

There go my chances of not having to prank and eliminate her. Hopefully she'll be a bit more fond of me.

* * *

Camille's POV

I'm such a genius. I told Cassie about the prank war, advised her to align with Kendall, and organized a party where they can get to know each other.

* * *

Cassie's POV (day of the prank war)

I woke up and opened my fridge. There were 5 cans of whipped cream and 6 cans of spray cheese. I opened a cabinet and took out some silly streams. Kendall had agreed to work with me, and the prank war wouldn't start until 10:00. I took my cans, some straps, and headed to Kendall's room. When I got there, the door was closed so I knocked. I heard a thump, some bangs, and someone yelling. A short Latino in a helmet opened the door. "Hi. I'm Carlos. Are you Kendall's friend? He said he invited somebody over." I stood there for a second, before remembering Kendall was a member of Big Time Rush, so he probably lived with his bandmates. Suddenly, Kendall appeared. He smiled before saying, "Hi Cassie. Come in." I came in, and he closed the door after me. He then told me to sit on the couch and brought some food, a sandwich and some juice. I thanked him and took the food. He said, "I hope you don't mind that there's turkey in that sandwich." I looked at him for a second and took a bite. "I don't mind. I like turkey," I said. While I ate, Kendall told me the plan. "We're going to take out James and Carlos first, then Camille, Stephanie, Heather, and if we last that long, take out Katie, then we'll have to take each other out." I nodded. "OK." Kendall continued, "It's almost 10:00. We have to get to the lobby. Logan will prank himself, so if you get out, you can go to Logan for help." We headed for the lobby. James (Or at least I think it was James) began the countdown.

"5"

"4"

"3" Every muscle in my body tensed and then relaxed.

"2"

"1"

"Go!"

We all ran. I heard Kendall yell, "Cassie, duck!" I turned around, and saw Carlos shooting silly stream-right at me.

* * *

**That was gold. Don't be mad. Also, when Cassie and Kendall (spoiler alert) become a couple, should Kendall's mom like her at first or not? You decide. I put up a poll on my profile. It's a blind poll, so don't feel pressured to vote for whoever is winning.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Consider yourselves lucky. If you've been following, then you know I only own the plot. I would also like to thank pinkprincess777.**

* * *

Cassie's POV

I turned around and saw Carlos shooting spray cheese at me. I ducked, grabbed my whipped cream, and sprayed an X over his chest. He looked down, shocked, and walked to the elevator and to his room. My plan was to take out anyone that crossed me, and take out Big Time Rush. Carlos and Logan were already out, so that left James and Kendall. But first, I had to take out the girls. I sprayed a random girl with whipped cream, and then sprayed Camille. She screamed and ran to the elevator, probably to get cleaned up for the party. I took out 2 more girls, then hid, allowing everybody to prank each other. I hid behind a bush, and took 2 cans: whipped cream and silly string. I heard Kendall coming out, so I jumped out and spoke. "I think everybody is out. Me, you, James, and that little girl are left." Kendall nodded. "You mean Katie? I took her out." Suddenly, I heard footsteps. James. "Sorry Kendall, but Hollywood is a cutthroat business, and this is the prank war. Alliances are toxic.

* * *

Kendall's POV.

Before I could register what was happening, Cassie had sprayed an X across my chest with whipped cream and silly string. I got mad. "Cassie! Don't you know what an alliance is? Are you crazy? That was a very bitch move." Cassie ran a hand through her hair, exhaled, and walked around the corner. Great. I lost my temper and now probably destroyed my chances with Cassie.

* * *

Cassie's POV

I was expecting Kendall to be mad, but not that mad. He basically called me a bitch! Oh well. I ran back around the corner to see James. He looked up and fumbled with his super soaker. He grabbed it but too late. I sprayed him all over with whipped cream, not forgetting the X. It was over! I had won my first prank war! I came out to the lobby, where everybody congratulated me and we walked to the pool. I was shocked. I thanked everyone and went to my room to get cleaned up.

* * *

Camille's POV (party time)

Kendall arrived first, and by the way he looked, I knew something was wrong. So I asked him, "What's wrong?". He shrugged. "I just ruined my chances with Cassie," he told me. I was shocked. "How?" He responded, "Cassie and I formed an alliance. To win, she pranked me. I flipped and told her that it was a very bitchy move." I was stunned. I knew Cassie had won, but I didn't know how. I was about to say something, when Stephanie and Heather walked in. "Hey," they said together. I greeted them back. Then Logan, James, Carlos, and Cassie all walked in together. Cassie went over to Kendall and said, "Can we talk please?" I wondered what was happening.

* * *

Kendall's POV.

When Cassie asked if we could talk, I quickly agreed. We went outside. Cassie bit her lip before saying, "I'm sorry about today. I didn't realize you would be so upset.". I was shocked. Cassie came to me and apologized, even though I had yelled at her. Luckily, James had cooled me down before the party and told me that this was no way to act, especially when I wanted a date. I told Cassie, "Look, I should be sorry. I shouldn't have flipped, or lost my temper, and Cassie, are you crying?"

* * *

Cassie's POV

Screw my sensitivity. When I had gone around the corner, it was because I was afraid I would cry. Kendall's words hurt, but I was able to compose myself. I actually did start crying as Kendall apologized, because remembering what he said hurt. Next thing I know, Kendall is hugging me and apologizing and saying how much of a dick he is. Then he kissed my cheek, and I pulled back, shocked. "What was that?" I asked. "It felt like the right thing to do," replied Kendall. Then he looked at me, and I looked back, mesmerized by his green eyes, eyes that showed regret and concern. We moved closer and closer, until our lips touched, then we began kissing, hungrily and needily. A door opened, and suddenly, I returned to reality. I jumped back and told Kendall, "We should return to the party." Kendall stared for a second, before replying, "OK.". Kendall put his arm around my waist, and we walked back to the party.

* * *

Kendall's POV

I can't believe that just happened. My conversation with Cassie turned into an all out make out session. But what I really can't believe is how much I hurt her. I promised myself I wouldn't hurt Cassie again. Before we walked in, I asked Cassie, "Can we go see a movie on Sunday?" She asked me, "Are you asking me out?" I looked at her for a second. "Yes," I responded. She smiled. "I would love to go to the movies with you." We walked back into the party.

* * *

Camille's POV

When Cassie and Kendall walked in with Kendall's arm around her waist, I knew something was up. I walked over and whispered to Cassie, "You can spend the night here. I expect to know everything." Cassie winked. We sat down and started to play truth or dare. Kendall went first. "Cassie, truth or dare?" Cassie thought. "Truth," she said. "What is your full name?" Kendall asked her. We all leaned forward. "Cassandra Hyppolyta Trevor," she replied confidently. We all said, "What?" and stared at her. Cassie explained, "My mom is from Greece. My grandmother's name is Hyppolyta, a very Greek name. I also speak Greek. Tough language." We were all impressed, before I called out, "Cassie, its your turn." Cassie chose Logan. "Logan, truth or dare?". Logan blinked. "Dare." Cassie said, "You have to eat the first thing you see in Camille's fridge." We all smirked. There was no way we would let him live this one down. Logan opened my fridge and had to eat a hot dog. Raw. A few rounds later, Heather had wite-out colored nails, Stephanie had highlights in her hair from highlighters, and I had to give Carlos a lap dance (Stephanie was not too happy with that one). We all looked at the time. 12:00. The boys got up. "Gustavo wants us in the studio early," Logan said. Heather and Stephanie left and said something about auditions. Cassie went to get stuff to spend the night, and then we cleaned up. I took this as the time to talk to Cassie. "What happened between you and Kendall?" I asked. Cassie took a deep breath. "I apologized to him for breaking our alliance, and then he apologized to me for flipping out, then I started crying and then he hugged me while apologizing and saying how much of a dick he was and then he kissed me on the cheek and then I asked him what that kiss was for and then he said it seemed like the right thing to do and then we kissed and it felt perfect and then somebody's door opened and then I said that we needed to go back to the party and then he asked me out and I agreed." I stood shocked. Kendall and Cassie kissed, Kendall and Cassie are going on a date, and Kendall and Cassie will end up together. I told Cassie, "I knew you and Kendall would end up together." Cassie snickered. "It's just a date, Mille," she told me. We finished cleaning and went to bed.

* * *

**And it has happened. Review please. I won't upload without reviews. Remember to vote! There are chapters I can't write without your vote.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Only because it's Christmas. I only own the plot**

* * *

Kendall's POV (Day of their date)

Today was my date with Cassie. I had realized that I had really hurt her, and promised I would never hurt her. It was to early to think about love, but when I made her cry, something struck deep inside. I was just lucky she gave me another chance. I was planning on having her come up so that she could formally meet my mom and sister. I was sure they would like her, or at least my mom. My date was at 8:20. We were going to the movies, and hoping to see something good. I just hoped this date went went well. When I kissed her, it felt...right.

* * *

Cassie's POV

My phone rang.

"Hi Daddy," I said.

"Hi Princess."

"Guess what?" I asked him.

"You got the role and now critics are saying you have an Oscar and Golden Globe in the bag?" He asked.

"Not yet." I answered.

"So what is it?" He asked me.

"I have a date." There was silence.

"My little princess is growing up. So who is it? Josh Hutcherson?"

"Kendall Knight. From Big Time Rush."

"You're dating a singer? From a band?"

"Yes dad," I said.

"Here's a tip: stay on the good side of his bandmates."

"Ok," I said, not sure what he was saying, but taking note.

"I have to go. Johnny and I love you, and we miss you. Be good princess."

"I love you too, Daddy."

I hung up. At least I have the most important man in the world to me's blessing.

* * *

Kendall's POV

Things were going so well. I mended fences with Cassie, and got a date with her. I'm having her come over so she could formally meet my mom and Katie. If Camille likes her, then I hope others will too. There's a good chance of Logan liking her the most, since his girlfriend and her are pretty close. I hope Mom likes her. My mom mean everything to me. And my sister too. I already knew what movie we were going to see. I just needed to find the right clothes. I knew Katie would like her, but I just wasn't sure about my mom.

* * *

(Close to date time, still Kendall's POV)

Cassie was going to come soon, and I finally found the right outfit. A flannel shirt, jeans, and my favorite beanie. There was a knock on the door. I stood up and opened it. There stood Cassie.

* * *

Cassie's POV

I finally settled on the right outfit: purple skinny jeans and a blue shirt. I decided not to wear too much makeup, just some mascara and lipstick.

* * *

Kendall's POV

Cassie looked amazing. I invited her in and took her to the kitchen. "Mom, Katie, this is my date, Cassie," I said. Katie looked up. "You're the one who took out my brother. How did you even manage to form a alliance?" Cassie laughed. "I'm an actress. I get paid to tell stories," she said. My mom smiled. "Sweetie, you can call me Mrs. Knight." Cassie thanked her and said, "It's very nice to meet you.". We left and headed to the movies. We settled on the Hunger Games. After, we ate and went back to the Palm Woods. "Thanks Kendall. I had a really nice time today," Cassie said. "Me too. Are you free Wednesday?" Cassie laughed. "Whoa there. What makes you think you'll get a second date?" I stood, shocked. Cassie smirked. "Kidding. I'm free Wednesday after 3," she told me. "I'll be looking forward to it," I said. We parted ways.

* * *

Cassie's POV

As soon as I arrived back in my room, Camille called me. "..." I blinked, then said, "Camille, slow down. I can't understand anything you just said." Camille took a deep breath. "Your date. With Kendall. How was it?" she asked. I took a deep breath. "Ot was good. And I have another one Wednesday," I told her. "I'll be right down," she practically squealed. "Wait Camille I-" I heard a click. "Haven't even taken off my makeup yet," I finished. After I got settled in, I heard a knock on the door. I opened it, and not surprisingly, there stood Camille. "You're telling me Kendall and you went to the movies on a date and then he asked you out again?" she asked after I let her in and closed the door. I sighed. "Yes Camille," I responded. "And then you said yes," she stated. "Yes," I said. "You're ending up together," she said, before getting up to leave. After she left, I sighed. I didn't want to agree with Camille just yet. Wo only went on one date. But when Kendall and I kissed, it felt right. I wanted to feel his lips on mine. _I'm hopeless,_ I thought. Yup, I'm homeless and in love.

* * *

Kendall's POV

After I got back from my date, I sighed. I felt great. It was too early to say that I loved Cassie, but there was definitely something. After I showered and changed, I went to my mom. "So what do you think?" I asked her. My mom looked up for a second before saying, "About what? Oh, you mean your date?" I nodded. My mom took a deep breath-not a good sign. "Well, she seems like a sweet girl, but I'm just not sure about her," she answered. "Why?" I asked. Mom said, "Because of Jo." I blinked, not sure where this was headed to. "What about Jo Mom?" I asked. My mom sighed. "You spent a lot of time hoping Jo would be yours again after she came back-but then she ended up with Jett. And Lucy didn't want a boyfriend." I sighed, remembering how I had been. "I'll be careful Mom, I promise." I told her, before going to bed. "Wait, Kendall," my mom suddenly said. I was back by her side. "You have a date coming up with Cassie, right?" I nodded. "Wednesday," I responded. My mom sighed. "I want you to invite her to dinner before you go," Mom told me. "Ok Mom," I said. I got up and went to bed.

* * *

Camille's POV

Cassie told me their date went well. Since Cassie is a great actress and Kendall is already famous, I guess we could call them Cassendall. Today was a good day for me. I received the role in a movie I auditioned for. Cassie and Kendall. My plan went perfectly. Suddenly my phone buzzed. It was Cassie.

"OMG Camille guess what?"

"what?"

"I got the role :D"

"seriously? That's awesome! :D:D"

"They want me on set on Thursday! Wait until I tell my dad!"

"Cassie, welcome to stardom."

"lol mille"

"your life is going great right now. ur in a movie and you have a famous boyfriend"

"I know im so lucky"

"well I'll see you at the Oscars because I got the role too!"

"Lunch tomorrow?"

"yes :):):)"

* * *

Cassie's POV

I got the role. Too bad its late so I can't call my dad. Oh well. I'll tell him tomorrow. And Kendall and I have a date Wednesday. He should feel pretty lucky. I've never had a boyfriend because nobody ever survived date #1. Kendall is the first survivor. My life is going perfectly.

* * *

**So that all happened. Please vote and review. I can't write the next chapter because only one person has voted on my poll. I need at least ten votes. Happy Holidays!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know other than romance, one of the genres for this story is Hurt/Comfort. I was going to make it angst, but you can't have 3 genres, and Cassie recovers a lot from things that happened to her, so there's more comfort than angst. Also, I know things have been really peachy but things are going to start turning around. Happy New Year!**

* * *

Cassie's POV

12:30. Right on cue, my phone buzzed.

"Hi Daddy," I said as I picked up.

"No Cass, this is John." I hate being called Cass. John likes to do it to bother me.

"Is Dad around?" I asked. Please say yes.

"Yeah."

"Put it on speaker. I want you both to hear this."

"Umm, ok," John said. I heard some shuffling and some footsteps.

"Ok you're on speaker," John said. "Hi princess,"

"Hi Daddy. Make sure you watch TV in the next six months because I got the role!" I squealed.

"Princess, that's awesome!" Daddy said. John was at a loss for words.

"And while I'm at it, how did your date go?" My dad asked.

"Awesome. And I'm going on a second one on Wednesday!"

"Who is it Hippolyta?" Alright John is doing this to bother me.

"Kendall Knight." There was a pause.

"Cassie, you're dating a famous guy? Nobody's gonna believe that. Celebrity news isn't official until they show it on Extra." I laughed.

"So just wait. I have to go now. I have to eat lunch with Camille Roberts."

"Stop rubbing it in, Cassie. You know famous people. How do you know Camille Roberts anyway?"

"She's dating a guy from Big Time Rush."

"Oh. My birthday is not too far. Could you get me front row tickets to a Lakers game?"

"I'll try Johnny. Have to go. Love you both."

"Bye," they both said. I hung up, took my keys, and headed to the door. I texted Camille to meet me outside by my car. She did, and we headed to Denny's. "I called my dad," I told her. "Really? How did he react?" she asked me. "Well, he got excited and said he'd be waiting for the trailer," I said. "And how is your dad with you dating Kendall?" she asked. "He told me to stay on the rest of BTR's good side," I said. We arrived at the restaurant and sat down. We ordered our food and waited. My phone buzzed. It was Kendall.

"hey cassie"

"hey kendall," I texted back

"my mom wants to know you better so she wants us to have dinner before our next date."

"ok," I responded.

"have to go Gustavo is bothering me"

"k bye," I responded.

I put my phone away. "Who was that?" she asked. "Kendall. His mom invited me to dinner before our second date," I told her. She smirked. "You two are ending up together," she said. I rolled my eyes as we got our food. We began to eat.

* * *

Kendall's POV

I really needed this dinner to go well. If Cassie survived the dinner, then I would probably ask her to be my girlfriend on our date. If not, well, I don't know what I would do. Logan saw me sitting outside after Gustavo had let us out. "Thinking?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders as he sat down next to me. "Yeah," I told him. "What about?" he asked. I took a deep breath. "Mom invited Cassie to dinner and I really need this dinner to work and Mom to like Cassie," I told him. "No problem," Logan said. "What do you mean?" I asked him. Logan began to speak. "All you have to do is get the rest of us and Katie to like her. Once Mama Knight sees how much we all like her, she'll at least have to tolerate her," he said. I smiled. "That's a really good plan. We should start today. I know for a fact Cassie is out eating," I said. "She's out with Camille," Logan said. I stared. "How do you know?" I asked. "Because she texted me," he answered. "Let's wait until they come back," I said. We waited for James and Carlos before leaving.

* * *

Katie's POV

As soon as my brothers got home from Rocque Records, Kendall ran over to me. "Katie, you know how I'm dating Cassie, right?" he asked. Apparently he hasn't heard of saying Hello. "Yes," I responded, not knowing where it was going. "Well, we have another date on Wednesday, and Mom wanted to get to know her before our date, so she invited her to dinner," he continued. "Okay," I said, unsure of what he was talking about. "I really need Mom to like her so Logan suggested introducing her to all of you, so please behave," he said. I smirked. "What's in it for me?" I asked. Kendall sighed. "I'll give you 30 autographed photos for you to sell," he said. Too easy. "Deal," I said. "Here's Cassie coming over now. I'll go bring her over," he said. He then ran over, grabbed her, and brought her back. "Cassie, this is my sister Katie," he said. Cassie smiled, showing white teeth. "Good to meet you," she said. "Same," I responded. "Well, I have to help James with something so I'll leave you too alone," Kendall said before running off. Cassie waited until he was out of earshot before speaking. "Kendall's so obvious," she told me. "What do you mean?" I asked. "He's obviously trying to get us to know each other," she said. I might as well be honest. She already knows. "Kendall wants us to know each other, and introduce you to the rest of the guys. He wants us all to like you so that my mom will at least tolerate you," I explained. "And don't tell him I said that," I quickly said. Cassie smiled. "No problem," she told me. We spent the rest of our time talking and laughing before Kendall showed up.

* * *

Kendall's POV

When I went to get Katie, I found her and Cassie talking and laughing. After I said goodbye to Cassie, and as soon as she was out of earshot, Katie turned to me and said, "Kendall, you have to make that girl my sister". I was shocked. Did she really just say that? "Did you really just say that?" She nodded before listing everything good about Cassie. "She's cool, she's smart, and she's just flat out awesome. Hurry up and become an official couple," she said. Where does she get the boldness? "Well, if you like her that much, there's a better chance of Mom liking her," I said. We left the elevator before heading to our room.

* * *

**Happy New Year! How was this chapter? Review please. And the official result for my poll before I had to close it was 3-2 in favor of no. Thanks for your votes! Review or I'm going on hiatus.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody. I'm feeling generous, so Happy New Year again. Here is the dinner where you will see how Mrs. Knight feels about Cassie. And you will find out why Cassie's mother is not around. Angst and Hurt/Comfort are coming! This chapter will partially be in the third person.**

* * *

Cassie had been introduced to Katie, James, Logan, Camille, Carlos, Heather, and Stephanie. Now she had to get to her room so she could get ready.

Meanwhile, in room 2J, Kendall was busy getting dressed while the others were running around preparing the meal and cleaning up. Kendall opened his door for a second, and heard pots and pans clattering, Logan explaining to Carlos why they couldn't have corndogs, but maybe if he asked Mama Knight nicely, she would consider dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets.

Kendall sighed before putting his beanie on and walking out to help. "Mom, can I help you?" asked Kendall. His mom smiled and said, "Of course sweetie. I need you to make some salad, and then make sure James doesn't burn the chicken." Kendall nodded before saying, "Okay". Mrs Knight thanked him before going to get dressed. He sent a quick text to Cassie.

"cooking dinner. be here in a half hour"

A short time later, Cassie texted back.

"k"

Kendall put his phone in his pocket before beginning to toss the salad. He soon finished, and helped James with seasoning the chicken before putting it in the oven. James thanked him for the help before sitting on the couch and watching TV. Carlos had finally agreed with Logan and only cooked dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets. Kendall also sat down. He wasn't sure why, but he was nervous. Nervous that the dinner wouldn't go well. Nervous that his Mom wouldn't even tolerate Cassie. Nervous Cassie wouldn't be able to enjoy their date.

James noticed Kendall on the couch. "Nervous?" he asked. Kendall nodded. "A little. I need this dinner to go well," he said. "Why? Shouldn't you be nervous that Mama Knight won't like Cassie?" James asked. Kendall nodded. "That's part of it," he said before taking a breath. "I need this dinner to go well, because it's the beginning of our date. If the beginning goes well, then the end will finish well," he finished. James nodded. "Just take a deep breath and be yourself. You won't mess up if you just relax and be yourself," he advised.

Kendall thanked him and the two talked until the oven timer rang, signaling that thirty minutes was up. "Well, the chicken is ready, so we should get it on the table before Cassie gets here," Kendall said. As if in cue, there was a knock on the door. James said, "Kendall, get the door, and I'll take care of the chicken." Kendall nodded and opened the door to reveal a smirking Cassie. "I didn't know you cooked," she said. Kendall was caught off guard. "Um, well, I don't usually, but um, come in!" he managed to stammer out.

After Cassie was settled, Mrs. Knight and Katie called everyone to the table. "Hi Cassie," Katie said. Cassie smiled and returned the greeting before sitting down. They all sat down and began to eat. "So Cassie, do you have any siblings?" Mrs. Knight asked. Cassie nodded. "I have a younger brother named John. He's 13," she responded. "I see," Mrs. Knight responded. "Who do you live with?" she asked. Cassie said, "I live with my dad." "And your mother?" asked Mrs. Knight?

* * *

Cassie's POV

When Mrs. Knight asked about my mom, I felt a wave of grief hit me for half of a second before I fought it away. "My mom died 5 years ago," I said, looking away. "I'm so sorry," said Mrs. Knight. We continued to eat. After we finished, Kendall and I went out. As we got into his car, he told me, "I'm sorry to hear about your mom. My Dad died too." "Oh, I'm sorry," I said. He smiled. "Enough of this. Let's go," he said, before starting the car. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Well, we're going to the beach. I originally planned for this to be a picnic, but my mom wanted to invite you for dinner, so we'll just have to settle with watching the sunset," he answered. "And you want us to learn about each other," I concluded. Kendall nodded.

At the beach, Kendall took a beach towel out of the car and turned to me. "Let's go," he said. I followed him to a spot where he placed the towel before inviting me to sit down with him. I sat before we started to talk. "Can I ask the first question?" I asked. Kendall smiled and nodded. "Were you close to your dad?" I asked. "Yes," Kendall answered, before saying, "My turn. How many boyfriends have you had?" I smirked. "None," I said before watching his face. He was shocked. "How?" he asked. "No one ever survived date one," I answered.

My question. "I know you dated that girl from New Town High. What happened to her?" Kendall answered, "Well, you haven't exactly eased into things, but she filmed a movie in New Zealand and left me for someone else when she came back," he answered. "I'm sorry," I said. He nodded. "What's your biggest insecurity?" he asked. "Now you're the one asking hard questions but my biggest insecurity is my appearance," I answered. "Why?" he asked. "Because how do I know someone's not with me just because I look good. It's why no one has ever survived date one. They just wanted to be with a pretty girl," I finished. "I see what you mean," said Kendall, "It's like that with me but there are people that think I'm the 'ugliest' member of BTR because of my eyebrows and nose, but they can go jump off of the Grand Canyon because I _like_ my nose and eyebrows," he finished. I smiled. "I like them too," I said.

We this for the next hour. Then Kendall asked me a question. "Cassie, I learned a lot about you tonight. I have one more question. Will you be my girlfriend?" I was shocked. "How do you do that?" I asked. "What?" Kendall responded. "Lead into things like it's anything else," I responded. "I just do. So what's your answer?" he asked. I smiled. "Yes," I answered. "So then we can do this," he said, pulling me into a kiss. We kissed for a long time before we finally had to break the kiss for air. Kendall folded up the towel, put it in the car, and we went back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

Kendall's POV

After I went on an amazing date with my new girlfriend Cassie, I just had one question. Did Mom like Cassie? I went back to the apartment and found her and Katie on the couch. "Hello Kendall," Mom said. "Hi mom," I responded. "Mom, I have a question. How do you feel about Cassie?" Mom was caught off guard but then answered. I crossed my fingers before she started to answer.

"Well, she's a nice girl, but seems a bit shallow. And fake. And something just isn't right. I don't personally like her that much, but if you, the boys, and Katie like her that much, I can at least tolerate her," she answered. Not a good answer, but at least Logan was right. Mom at least tolerated Cassie. I showered and went to bed, but not before remembering our kisses. I smiled before frowning for a second. Eventually, we would have to go public. If we did, Cassie would have to meet Gustavo, and he's not the most likeable person. If Gustavo gave me hell over Jo, imagine what he would say about Cassie. I had to figure it out, and soon.

* * *

**Cassie and Kendall are officially a couple! And now you know Mrs. Knight will tolerate Cassie while Cassie will try to win her over. At least until certain things happen. Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have nothing to say, except that I would really like to thank ShadowlightStarlight for her reviews, and all of my followers. I only own the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cassie's POV

_I'm in a car. We're driving at a steady speed. Suddenly, I see two bright, swerving lights. They come closer and closer. I scream._

I sat up, sharply inhaled, and looked at my clock. 3:00 in the morning. I sighed. These dreams had been haunting me since the accident. I had hoped that now that I was living out my dreams, they would stop. But my brain sucks. So no. No happy, nice dreams. Which reminded me. I needed to talk to Kendall about going public. I wanted to. If you have a boyfriend, and nobody knows about him, does he still exist? I looked back at the clock. 3:10. I needed to get back to sleep, especially considering I was needed on set later.

* * *

For the second time this morning, I woke up, but this time, it was from a dreamless sleep. I was pretty happy about that. I looked at my phone, not remembering the date. Thursday, July 17. I glanced at the time, but then remembered I was due on set by 10:30. I ran to get showered, got dressed, grabbed my phone, purse, and keys and ran to my car. I quickly drove to a Dunkin Donuts, got breakfast and a coffee, and after eating in the parking lot, I made it on set at 10:27. I breathed a sigh of relief. This was my first movie, and I didn't want to be late. I needed to make a good first impression, so I would be able to act in more movies.

I gave my name to the casting director, who called a short, energetic middle aged woman over. "This is Laura. She'll be your makeup artist for the movie. You're in the fourth trailer," he said. I nodded and thanked him. As we began walking, Laura instantly began to chatter. In a way she reminded me of Camille. "You have such beautiful skin sweetheart. It should be really easy to apply the makeup for the first scene," she said. "Oh, okay," I responded. "And don't call me sweetheart. Call me Cassie," I told her. She nodded and smiled. "Ok Cassie," she said. We stepped into the trailer. It was well lit, with a large mirror with a chair in front of it. I sat down, then Laura began applying my makeup.

"Oh, by the way Cassie, the producers want you to be blond by tomorrow, when we really start filming," Laura said. "Thanks Laura," I said, "but aren't we filming today?" I asked. Laura smiled. "No, the first day is always kind of like a template or draft for the rest of the filming," she answered. "So tomorrow, look for a blonde version of me," I said, smirking. Laura laughed. "It's good your in such a good mood, but right now please stay still. I'm going to work on your eyebrows and lashes," she said. "Why? I mean, what do you need to do on my eyebrows and lashes?" I asked. She smiled. "Nothing major. I need to really extend your eyelashes, which won't be hard, because you already have long and curly eyelashes. I don't need to do much on your eyebrows, just really define your arch lines and see where they really are. I might need to do some plucking though, so be prepared," she told me. I thanked her, and we kept on working.

Later, I stepped out, feeling completely redone. I started walking towards the actual set, when I bumped into a random girl. "I'm so sorry," I began, before taking a closer look at her. "Camille?" I said, not believing my eyes. "Cassie?" she asked in the same tone.

* * *

Kendall's POV

"Stuck, stuck, 'cause I'm never giving up, up," we were singing, when Gustavo suddenly interrupted us. "Dogs! I need you guys to finish up, because we have work to do!" he said. We all stared, confused. "What?" we all asked. "I just got off of the phone with Griffin, and he proposed an idea that I agreed with," he paused for a second to make sure his words were sinking in. "You will be on a bunch of talk shows to promote the album. Talk shows like The Late Show, Jay Leno, the Today Show, and hopefully, Ellen," he finished. We were speechless. "Finish up Stuck, and tomorrow we'll cover what to do," he added.

We quickly ran through Stuck, then ran to the BTR Mobile, and went home. Then I remembered. If we had to do an interview, I would likely be asked about ny love life. Cassie and I hadn't talked about going public, and I knew I could jeopardize her career if we went public too early. I needed to talk to Gustavo tomorrow.

* * *

Cassie's POV

"Camille?"

"Cassie?"

"Camille, I knew you were doing a movie, but I didn't know it was this one! What role are you?" I asked. "Rebecca. The best friend," she said. "No. Damn. Way. On. Earth. I'm Nicole! The main character! This is awesome!" I exclaimed. Camille smiled. "I see 4 awards. An Oscar and a Golden Globe. One for me, one for you. Best Actress and Best Supporting Actress," she said in a mock fortune teller voice. I smiled. Same old Camille. "Did you know I have to be blonde tomorrow?" I queried. She raised her eyebrows in shock. "Take me to the salon with you! I'll get you the perfect shade, and I have to dye my hair a lighter shade of brown," Camille said. We laughed as the director and producer called all actors to the set. "Alright. Today, we're going to do some basics. Just enough for the trailers. All actors for scene 1 on set. Action!" the director said. Camille and I walked on set.

* * *

After filming. Still Cassie's POV

After filming, Camille and I walked to our cars. "We should carpool," I said. Camille nodded. "We really should. By the way, how was your makeup person? I got this girl no older than 24, and she was a real hoe. Always talking about her 22 boyfriends," she said. I laughed. "The struggle. I got this middle aged lady who's really nice. She didn't talk much about her personal life, so that's a plus," I said. We got into our cars and drove to the Palm Woods.

When we arrived at the Palm Woods, Kendall and Logan were in the lobby. When they say us they walked over. "Hi Kendall," I said. We kissed. Suddenly, I heard a loud smack and saw Logan's head snap to the side. I winced. There was already a red imprint of Camille's hand beginning to form on Logan's cheek. Then Camille moved up to kiss Logan. I looked at Kendall. "Is that natural?" I asked. He nodded. "She does that a lot. But we need to talk," he said before leading me near the elevator.

"To promote our new single, Gustavo booked us on a bunch of talk shows. They're probably going to ask me about my love life. That would be a good time to go public. What do you think?" he asked me. I took a deep breath. "I think so too. When did you say you have to appear on the talk shows?" Kendall blinked. "I don't know. I'll ask Gustavo," he said. "Ok," I responded. I went to the elevator, and went up to my room. Before I did, I texted Camille.

"salon at 7?"

A minute later she responded.

"yes 7 works."

I looked at the clock. 4:30. It was late, but since I was recording, I needed to call my dad. He was probably home by now, so there wouldn't be a problem. I just had to talk to him.

* * *

**So Cassie is an official actress now. And she and Camille are coworkers. How many of you saw that coming? I hope you guys know where Cassie's dreams are coming from. Next chapter will have the phone call, and Cassie will meet Gustavo. In later chapters, everything will be pieced together, and four more characters will join the cast. Anyone want to guess? Send me a message your guesses, and if you're right, you'll receive a shout out in my next chapter. Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm uploading this now because I may not be able to write for a long time. I need some OC's. Send me a message with names. Note that not all names will be chosen. I need 5 male names, and 5 female names for later chapters. I also need one female full name, and one male full name. Winners will receive a shout out. Send me one female name and one male name. I don't care if it's yours, I just need names. On an unrelated topic, I do not own Big Time Rush. Enjoy!**

* * *

James's POV

I found myself thinking about Heather. I find myself doing that a lot these days. I like her a lot. But does she feel the same way? I just need some time to figure all of this out. Whatever. I need to talk to Gustavo anyway.

* * *

Cassie's POV

"Hello?" finally he picked up.

"Hi Daddy. Did you lose your phone or something?" I asked.

"No Princess, why?"

"It took me 3 tries to reach you," I said.

"Oh. John had a game, and I didn't feel like cooking, so I ordered in a pizza. But anyway, how's the celebrity?"

"We filmed today, but not a lot, just enough to get the feel of the movie," I answered.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"I need to be blonde. I'm going to a hair salon tonight, with a friend," I said.

"Make sure you send me a picture of you blonde. And is this friend Camille Roberts?"

"Dad, how did you know?"

"Cassie, you talk about her everyday. But I have another question. Is something bothering you?"

"Why?" I said. I hadn't said anything about my recurring nightmares, had I?

"The way you're talking. You sound like something is on your mind. Is everything okay?"

I sighed. "The accident," I said.

He also sighed. "I see. And what exactly has been bugging you?"

The air was heavy. "Dreams," I said.

He sighed. "Princess, I know it's the most frightening thing you've dreamed, or seen, but it's not something to worry about. You're safe now, and the therapist did say that any dreams or flashbacks could last for a long time. But I'm glad you're talking. She did say talking to someone was a good way to heal," he said.

I ran a hand through my hair. "But Daddy, it's been 5 years! How much longer can they keep happening? I want to look forward to falling asleep, not be afraid. I want to wake up in a good mood because of a dream, not because I didn't dream at all," I said.

"I know, Princess. You went though a traumatic experience. Your therapist said that it's normal to dream and remember. I know recovering is hard. I know it's easier said than done. Almost nothing is as easy as it seems. But you will stop dreaming those things. On a lighter note though, I don't think John is used to you not being there yet. When I ordered the pizza, he told me to get a half extra cheese pizza. For you," he said.

"That's John," I said as I heard our doorbell ring.

"Alright princess have to go. The pizza's here,"

"Ok Daddy. Love you both. And thank you," I said.

"Love you too Princess. And anytime. That's why I'm here," he said. I sighed as I hung up. I decided to grab some sun before going to the salon. I changed, took my phone, my key, and texted Camille, telling her that I would be at the pool and asking her if she wanted to come.

* * *

Heather's POV

I caught myself thinking about James again. This really needs to stop. We're just on-again off-again. I decided to head down to the pool. Maybe the fresh air will clear my mind. When I got to the pool, I found Cassie, Kendall's girlfriend. We never really talked, so maybe I could talk to her. Maybe about James. I sat down. "Hey Cassie, mind if I sit down?" Cassie looked up from her chair and saw me. "Oh sure. We should get to know each other," she said. "Well, I have a boy problem," I began. Cassie sat up and focused on me.

"Go on. I won't judge or say anything unless you ask me for an opinion," she said. I thanked her before continuing. "The boy is James. We've been on again off again for the past year. I really like him, as in enough to want to go on a date, but I don't know if he feels the same. What should I do?" I asked. Cassie thought for a moment, before responding. "Don't go for the whole 'Make him jealous by meeting other guys' mess, because it really is a mess. It doesn't work. What you should do is find a way to tell him you like someone. If he asks you what that person is like, give him some of the qualities you like in him. Wait for his reaction. If he later tells you anything about how he feels about you, then tell him that he _is_the one you like," she said.

I thanked her and her phone beeped. "I have to go dye my hair," she said, "but why don't you give me your number so we can talk later?" she asked. I agreed and we exchanged numbers before she grabbed her stuff and ran off. I felt good, but there was one problem. How was I going to get James alone?

* * *

Cassie's POV

I ran to my room, showered, changed, grabbed some money, my phone, and my keys before running to the parking lot. I found Camille standing there with a smirk. "I see you. Fashionably late," she said in a teasing tone. I laughed before getting serious. "I'm really sorry. I was helping out a person with a relationship issue," I said. Camille smiled. "It's cool. Let's take my car. I already scheduled appointments, so we shouldn't be there that long," she said. We got into her car and drove downtown. We arrived at the salon and walked in. It was one of those upscale salons you see celebrities get on their reality shows.

Camille gave our names to the woman at the desks, and then we each went over to two different women. I went to a tall blonde named Natasha. "What can I do for you?" she asked. "I need my hair dyed blonde," I said. "Of course. I will give you the perfect look," she said. I sat there while she washed my hair, put the dye in, dried it, and styled it. After a little while, I was done, while Camille's hairstylist was finishing up. "How do you like your style?" Natasha asked. She turned my chair so I could see in the mirror. She had given me a perfect shade of blonde, one that complemented my skin, and would probably look good with my actual eye color, blue. I wear color contacts because my eyes reminded me too much of my Mom before I started wearing the contacts and after. . . everything. I thanked Natasha and paid her, making a point of leaving her a great tip.

Camille was now done too, and looked stunning with her lighter shade of brown. We complemented each other, before leaving and heading back to the Palm Woods. We both decided that I would drive us to the set tomorrow for filming, and we said our goodbyes. I went to my room, but before going to bed, I had one thing to do. I took a picture of myself with my contacts out, and sent it to my Dad. I got ready for bed and went into bed. I hoped for no flashback nightmares tonight, and that I would have a productive day on studio.

* * *

**So Cassie is now a blonde. But will Kendall be able to talk to Gustavo? Will Gustavo approve of Cassie? Will Cassie be able to film her movie without any obstacles, or will something happen? Is this movie and the upcoming interview the ticket to Cassie's fame? Will a romance blossom between James and Heather? What could Cassie had gone through that was so traumatic, that she won't even talk about it, dreams about it, needed a therapist, and even wear color contacts? Will I ever stop asking questions like this? Find out in the next chapter of Who's That Girl! And a thing about the four people joining the cast. Two have already been in the story, but they haven't really been a main part, and they're figments of my imagination. The other 2 are actually on the show. My need for OC's still stands! Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I would like to thank ShadowlightStarlight and Chey21 for their reviews, all of my followers, and the people that have favorited this story. I only own the plot. Also, shout out to ShadowlightStarlight for her O/C who will be in this chapter.**

**Anyway, when we left off, Cassie and Camille, our dynamic duo, had dyed their hair, Heather and James both revealed feelings for each other, but not to each other, and that Cassie has apparently been having nightmares for a very long time, as a result of something traumatic. Please enjoy the next installment of Who's That Girl?**

* * *

Cassie's POV

I sat up in my bed and stretched, but not before realizing that I hadn't had any nightmares, so today could be a good day. I looked at my phone, and just as I expected, I had a text from my Dad. It's probably a reply to my picture. And it is. "I like it, and i'm glad to see your not wearing your color contacts." I smiled. My dad knows how to put me into a good mood. I got dressed and went down to my car. I caught up to Camille in the lobby. Since we both decided to go to Dunkin Donuts for breakfast, we drove there before heading to the set.

Once we were on set, we signed in and split up. I wentti my trailer and opened the door. It was empty, so I sat down in the makeup chair. Soon, I heard the door open and Laura say, "I was going to put my stuff here so I could look for a blonde version of you, but since you're already here, you saved me some time." We both laughed.

"Today, I'll mainly be working on your appearance, like clothes. Your character is the classic High School head cheerleader, so you need to be fashion-crazy. So here are the clothes you can pick from," she said, showing me a closet full of typical popular-girl clothes. Laura took a white tank top with orange trim and an orange circle in the middle, a pair of skinny jeans, and a pair of white goggle sunglasses, and gave them to me. "Try them on, and we'll see how it works," she said. I went behind the screen and changed. I came out to show Laura and look in the mirror.

"You look great, Cassie. Now let's make small adjustments, and then we'll work on your makeup. I sat down in the chair and waited for Laura. "First, never wear the goggles, just put them on top of your head. Now, I have to give you a bun," she said. I waited while she styled my hair, leaving some hair free of the bun. "Now for your makeup, you get lipstick, some blush, and some mascara," she finished. She finished my makeup, and when she was done, I looked in the mirror. I looked great. And she finished in time too, because I heard a call for all actors. I thanked her before running out to get to the set.

(Cassie now looks somewhat like this, and on a side note, I do not own Surviving High School or the characters. And I promise this isn't spam. Google surviving high school Jessica.)

I ran into Camille, who also looked somewhat like me. "According to the script, there are four cheerleaders. I wonder who the others are," she said. Suddenly, the director called. "All actors for scene one, in the school cafeteria, on set now," he said. Camille and I walked on set, which looked a just like a typical high school cafeteria. Suddenly, Camille's eyes widened. "No. Way," she said. "What? Camille, are you ok?" I asked. Camille pointed to the other side of the set, where two other girls were making there way. A tall slightly clumsy girl with long blonde hair, and a medium height girl with blond hair and brown eyes who looked strangely familiar.

"She looks a lot less in New Zealand, and a lot more in America," said Camille. "Camille, who?" I asked. The girls approached us. "Camille?" said the shorter one. Camille stared. "Jo?" she asked.

* * *

Kendall's POV

We sat in the studio as Gustavo explained our talk show tour. "First, you guys will go on Ellen. She will most likely ask about your love lives, so let's get this straight. Logan, you're with the actress, Carlos, you're with Stephanie King, and Kendall and James, you're single, right?" Logan and Carlos nodded, while I shook my head. "I have a girlfriend. Her name is Cassandra Trevor," I said. Gustavo nodded. "I'll have to meet her," he said, before turning to James. "I'm currently single, but I will most likely have a girlfriend in a month," he said.

Gustavo nodded. "I'll write that down," he said, telling Kelly to write it down. "Now, you guys need to work on your music. You have to expect to sing your new single, and a different song for every appearance," he said. We nodded and began practicing "Stuck", but not before I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled my phone out to reveal a message from Cassie.

"I ran into a friend of yours on set."

I quickly texted back, "Who?"

"Jo Taylor."

I gasped silently before putting my phone back in my pocket. When Logan looked at me, silently asking me what was wrong, I mouthed, "Later". The music for Stuck began, and soon we were all singing.

* * *

Heather's POV (Later, BTR is returning from recording)

I knew James had to be back soon, and so did Cassie. Sure enough, Cassie and Camille came walking into the lobby. I waved and walked over. "Hey Heather," Cassie said. I smiled and returned the greeting. "Cassie, I'm really nervous. I'm going to do it today," I said. "You are?" she asked. I nodded. "Do what?" Camille asked, looking confused. "Do you mind if I tell her?" Cassie asked. I shook my head. "Heather caught feelings for James, and she's going to see if she feels the same way," Cassie explained. "How?" Camille asked. "I'll explain later. Let's go up to my room, because Heather needs space," Cassie said. Soon James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos walked in. I went over to James. "Can we talk? As in now?" I asked. He nodded and led me to the elevator so we could go to his room.

Once we got there, I sat down on the couch. James stood in front of me. "Well, what's up?" he asked. "James, we're friends, right?" I asked. He nodded. "Can I tell you something?" I asked. He nodded again. "I like someone, but I don't know if he feels the same way," I said. "What's he like?" he asked. I looked at him before saying, "He's tall, has dark hair, nice eyes, is muscular, and is a really great friend.". James was hesitant for a second, before saying, "Well, good luck." I stood up and walked out. It didn't go the way I exactly wanted, but I think I got good results. I decided to go to my room and text Cassie.

* * *

James's POV

I've done it. I've wasted my chances with Heather. I had all this time to ask her out, and now, since we were "off", she likes someone else now. Why can't that someone be me? I sat down at the table as Kendall, Logan, and Carlos walked in. "Something wrong James?" asked Kendall. I nodded. "Girl trouble," I said. Kendall looked confused. "But I thought you were about to get a girlfriend," he said. I shook my head and sighed. "I was going to ask Heather out. But when she wanted to talk to me earlier, it was to tell me that she likes someone. Why does this happen to me?" I asked.

Kendall, Logan, and Carlos sat around the table and tried to cheer me up. It was moments like this that they weren't just my friends. They were my brothers. "Thanks guys," I said. "Anytime Jamie," Kendall said, as Logan and Carlos nodded. "Let's go to the pool," I said. They all agreed and we changed before going to the pool.

* * *

Kendall's POV

As I changed, I remembered texting Cassie in the studio. I quickly grabbed my phone and ran out with the rest of the guys, hoping Cassie would be at the pool. When we got there, sure enough, there was Cassie, talking to Camille. I walked over and greeted them. "Hey girls," I said. They both returned the greeting. "Um, Camille, do you mind if I talk to Cassie?" I asked. Camille shook her head and walked away. "I need to talk to Logan anyway," she said before getting up and walking away. "Cassie, you said you ran into a friend of mine," I began. She nodded. "Yeah," she said. "You said it was Jo," I continued. She nodded. "What did she want?"

* * *

Carlos's POV

I was at the pool, half cheering James up, and half texting Stephanie when Heather walked in. I suddenly realized that I was partially mad at her for leading James on, before remembering that James never told her how he felt and that they were on again off again. I was about to go over and give her a piece of my mind, but then I felt a hand grab my arm. "Stay Carlos," James said. I stood there shocked. "How did you know that I was going somewhere?" I asked. "Carlos, we've been friends for a very long time. Add that to the fact that I saw Heather walk in and you frown," he explained. "Oh," I said.

We spent the rest of the afternoon by the pool until James got up. "Let's go. We have to record tomorrow, and unless Kendall can talk Gustavo into giving us a day off, I need a good amount of beauty sleep," he said. I nodded and followed him.

* * *

Cassie's POV

I looked at the time on my phone. 7:30. Definitely too late to call my Dad, but I could still send a text. I quickly typed out a summary of my day and said goodnight before heading up to my room. I was tired and had a slight headache, considering Kendall had grilled me about the fact that Jo and I were now coworkers. It's not like she bothered me or anything. All she did was say hi! When I got to my room, I got a text from Heather.

"I did it, but now I feel nervous. Is it a good thing if he answers quietly?"

"How did his voice sound? And what did his face look like?" I quickly texted back.

"His eyes looked like he was hiding something. But he sounded almost, well, depressed."

"If he says anything to you about the boy, keep up the charade until you're sure you can't play around anymore, because he reacted the way I hoped he would," i sent back.

"Ok Cassie. Good night," came the reply. I quickly responded and showered before going to bed. I hoped for no nightmares tonight, because I knew tomorrow would be a long day and I needed the rest. I climbed into bed, relaxing at the feeling of soft sheets brushing against my skin. I began to think about my time here at the Palm Woods. I embarrassed myself in front of Kendall. Camille gave me his number. I won the prank war after stabbing Kendall in the back. Kendall asked me out. We went on two dates where we learned a lot about each other. We became a couple. We're going public in a month. I'm an actress.

I sighed before rolling over. It's been an eventful 3 weeks. As happy as I am here though, I miss my Dad and brother. I wouldn't go back, but I wish they could come visit. That was the last thought in my head before going to sleep.

* * *

**Big chapter. Yes, Jo is one of the four. That leaves 3 people. Any guesses? Again, shout out to ShadowlightStarlight for her OC. Thank you very much. I still need OCs, so send some in. You will receive credit for your OCs. Review Please! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I would like to thank ShadowlightStarlight, Chey21, and Silhouette1201 for their support. On a side note, there are no more than ten chapters left in this story. Don't get too depressed, because there will be at least two more installments, because Who's That Girl is going to be a series. Now, when we left off, our dynamic duo (that's Cassie and Camille to all you newcomers) had ran into Jo, Kendall's ex, while filming their movie, and Heather had followed Cassie's advice on James (see chapter 10). Back to the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cassie's POV

_I'm walking by the side of a road. Suddenly, I see swerving headlights coming directly at me. I try to run, but my feet are stuck. I scream once, but the sound is caught in my throat. I scream again._

I sat up, and began gasping before my heart began to slow down. These nightmares need to stop bothering me, because I can't get the sleep I need. I looked at my clock. 2:25. _Good,_ I thought, before sinking back under my covers. More time to sleep. That was the last thought on my mind before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up at 9:30. I rolled out of bed and took a long hower before getting dressed and running downstairs, not forgetting to grab my keys, phone, and purse. I ran down to Camille's car, and there was no sign of Camille. I decided to wait for her by her car. Five minutes later, Camille came rushing down. "I'm so sorry I'm late," she said out of breath, "There was a messed up pipe and I had to shower in the boys' room, and then I discovered I forgot my curling iron and had to run back and get it and then do my hair," she finished.

"It's OK," I said, "but we need to get to the set. I didn't get a lot of sleep, so the earlier we get there, then the earlier we leave," I said. Camille nodded as we drove on set. I went into my trailer and found Laura there waiting for me. While she did my hair and makeup, my mind drifted to yesterday, when Camille and I ran into Jo.

_Flashback_

_"Camille?" the shorter of the two asked. "Jo?" Camille asked in the same tone, before saying, "You look a lot less on the set of New Town High and a lot more here." I couldn't help but notice there was a trace of anged in Camille's voice. Suddenly, it hit me. This was Jo Taylor! Kendall's ex! "Wait, you're Jo Taylor," I said, hoping to ease the conversation. It worked. "Yeah, I am," said Jo, not sure what I was saying. "Well, I really liked New Town High. You're a pretty good actress," I said. Jo's features softened. "Thanks," she said, before saying,"I just have one question. I'm dating Jett so please don't take this the wrong way. How is Kendall?" she had asked. _

_Camille and I exchanged glances. "Well, um..." she began. I couldn't blame her. How ard you supposed to tell a girl that her ex boyfriend is dating the girl right in front of her? "Kendall and I are dating," I blurted out, not knowing how she would react. She smiled, relieving my fears. "That's good for him and you. I'm glad he has a nice girl like you," she said. I smiled and thanked her. We then introduced ourselves to her friend (or I guess they were friends, because they were talking before we came over. She introduced herself as Madelyn Brown. She was slightly shy, but was an excellent actress, especially when we filmed scene 1. She was the only one that did her part perfectly._

_End Flashback_

* * *

I snapped back into focus as Laura finished my makeup. "Go change, and I'll work on your hair," she said. I went and changed. As I was walking out of the changing room, I got a text from Kendall.

"Gustavo wants to meet you today"

I quickly texted back "k" before putting my phone away. I went back to my chair and sat down as Laura began to do my hair. She finished quickly, and I went out on set to hear the producer say, "The director is sick today, so today, the casting director and I will be doing interviews with the cast about their characters. If you play a cheerleader, stand outside the costume trailer." Camille, Jo, Madelyn, and I walked to the trailer. "All right, I'll interview Nicole first. Your real name is Cassandra, right?" the producer asked. I nodded. "All right, let's go," he said.

"What can you say about Nicole?" he asked. I took a deep breath and began. "Well, Nicole is your average high school head cheerleader. She runs the school and is an obvious choice for homecoming queen and prom queen. Her best friends are Rebecca, Darcy, and Natalie," I answered. "Can you describe the relationship between Natalie and Nicole?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "Well, Natalie was head cheerleader before Nicole came along. Once she realized Nicole was becoming so popular, Natalie stepped down and let Nicole take over. Because of that, their friendship is more professional than respectful," I answered. The producer nodded. "Alright. Thank you, Cassandra," he said, "You can actually leave the set now because we can't get filming done today without the director."

I nodded and walked out, before hearing him say, "Next!" I waited went to my trailer, changed back, and waited for Camille. When she got out and changed, we headed back to the Palm Woods. We said goodbye as I headed to my car to drive to Rocque Records. As I walked in, I saw Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan standing out in a hallway. "Oh, Cassie, good thing you're here. Gustavo wants to see you now," Kendall said. I nodded and stepped in. A large man and a smaller woman were sitting down, well actually, the fat one was sitting, and the woman was standing next to him.

"I'm Kelly," the woman began, "And I'm Gustavo," said the fat one. "You must be Cassie," he continued. I nodded. "Now, Cassie, I know you're dating Kendall. Give me a good reason why I should approve of your relationship," Gustavo commanded. I thought back to our second date. _"Gustavo calls us his dogs," Kendall had said. _Dogs. Dog. That's it! "Kendall told me that you refer to the band as dogs. Every dog needs a handler, and I'm the one for Kendall," I said, smirking. Kelly was stunned. "I like this one. She's a keeper," Gustavo said. "You can go now," Kelly said. I thanked them and walked out.

"What did Gustavo say?" Kendall asked. I smiled. "He said that I was a keeper," I answered. They all sighed in relief. "Good," Kendall began, before saying, "If Gustavo didn't like you, I'd hate to have to date in secret. My mom already-" His mom? His mom doesn't like our relationship? "Kendall, what about your mom?" I asked. He swallowed for a second. "Um, nothing, nothing at all," he stammered. I raised an eyebrow, but let it drop. For now. I quickly read Kendall's face. Visibly relieved. He probably thought I'd let it drop for good, but that was one of the few things I didn't tell him on our second date, along with the real reason I came to Hollywood.

See, when I was younger, whenever John did something to me, I'd always mess with his mind and get into his head. That's why we get along so well now. He's had enough bad experiences doing something I didn't like. I could easily get Kendall relaxed on our next date. I just needed a time and place. "Kendall, we haven't had a date in a while. How about next Wednesday at 7:30 for dinner?" I asked. "Sure," he answered, clearly caught off guard. Too easy. James and Carlos looked at each other, then back to me. We all headed back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

James's POV

I was glad when we finally left Rocque Records. Don't get me wrong, I love recording music. But I really needed to talk to Heather. When we arrived there, I found her hanging out in the lobby, talking to Stephanie and Camille. "Hey girls, mind if I borrow Heather for a sec?" I asked. The girls all looked at each other, smiled, and nodded. I was confused, but I shook it off. Heather and I walked over to a corner. "Look, Heather, about the boy you like, I'm, well, happy for you, I really am. It's just that, well," I took a deep breath. What was happening to me? I'm James Diamond, famous singer, Hollywood Party King, and want of millions of girls all over the world.

"Look, I can't avoid it anymore Heather. I really like you," I blurted.

* * *

Heather's POV

"Look, I can't avoid it anymore Heather, I really like you," James told me. For a second I was shocked. Then what he said sank in. He likes me back! Suddenly, I felt a pair of lips on mine. James's lips.

* * *

**It's finally happened! James finally grew some balls and told Heather his true feelings. But how much longer does Heather need to keep the charade? Will Cassie find out what Kendall means? Will I ever include more Carphanie and Lomille? **

**In other related topics, we already know Jo is one of the four. Any guesses on the remaining three? **

**Also, I still need OC's, but no more actresses, and I need more males. So send in 3 female names, and 5 male names. No actors. If you send an actor profile, your OC will not be considered. Thank You! Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I would like to thank ShadowlightStarlight, Pink Princess777, and Silhouette1201 for their reviews and support. Anyway, when we last left off, James had confessed feelings for Heather, and kissed her. Also, Kendall accidentally almost told Cassie about how his mom feels, but stopped himself. Cassie has met Gustavo, who completely approved of their relationship. I only own the plot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Heather's POV

I felt a pair of lips on mine. James's lips. For a second, I kissed back, but then remembered the charade. Suddenly, James broke the kiss and looked at me. "Look, I'm really sorry about that. I mean, you already have the boy you like, and, well, I'm sorry," he said before walking to the pool. I instantly began chasing after him. "It's you," I said, when I caught up to him. "Excuse me?" he asked. "The boy I like. It's you," I clarified. He raised an eyebrow. "So you're telling me that you had me all stressed out for not telling you how I really felt when you liked me all along?" he asked.

I nodded. "I had to know if you felt the same way," I said. He nodded in understanding. "So, how does Saturday night sound for a movie?" he asked. "It sounds great," I said. We went our separate ways. But I had to do one thing: text Cassie. I pulled out my phone.

"it happened," I sent her.

* * *

Cassie's POV

"So then I told Kendall's manager, "Every dog nerds a handler,". He usually calls them dogs, so that's where I got the idea," I told my dad. I heard him laugh over the phone. "And what did he say?" he asked me.

"He was like, "I like her; she's a keeper."," I said.

"Well Cassie, Johnny has a game tonight, so I have to go," Dad said.

"Ok Daddy, wish John luck for me," I said.

"Will do, bye," he said.

"Byr, love you both," I said.

"Love you too, Cassie," he said, before hanging up. I sighed before looking at my phone screen. It was a text from Heather.

"it happened," it simply read. I quickly responded.

"seriously?"

"yes james asked me out"

"this sounds like we need a celebration."

"it does. I'll call up stephanie, u call up camille, and we'll go somewhere," Heather sent.

"k," I responded. I quickly texted Camille, "heather wants to go out for a celebratory dinner, and is inviting us all." Soon, Camille responded.

"who's she inviting?"

"me, you, and stephanie"

"k," Camille responded. "when should I get ready, and what type of dinner it is?" she asked. I quickly texted Heather.

"camille wants to know when she needs to get ready and if it's fancy or not," I sent her. She quickly responded.

"fancy. lets meet at the parking lot at 8:30," she sent. I thanked her and forwarded the message to Camille. Soon, I prepared for the dinner. I put on a purple dress and some makeup. I headed down, and found Heather, Stephanie, and Camille all in the parking lot. Soon, we all reached the restaurant. When we were seated I saw two very familiar looking people. I nudged Camille. "Look who it is," I said to her, while subtly pointing on the direction of the two people.

She saw them. Almost as soon as I nudged her. "Well, guess Madelyn and Jo have good taste for fancy food," she said. "No wait, Jo's here with someone. And apparently Madelyn. Who would have thought. A double date," I said, as I saw a tall, dark haired boy give Jo a kiss and another tall, but a little bit shorter than Madelyn, dark haired boy with piercing blue eyes wrap his arm around her waist. She nodded and was about to say something, but our waiter came up. "Hello, welcome to the Riverside," he began. He was tall and muscular, and had long, but not shaggy black hair. Camille couldn't say a word, but then said, "I'll have a Dr. Pepper," while batting her eyelashes. As soon as we ordered our drinks, a Coke for Heather, a 7up for Stephanie, and a Pepsi for me, I elbowed Camille.

"What the hell, Camille, you have a boyfriend!" I told her, as Heather and Stephanie looked on, amused. "What do you mean?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. "I'll have a Dr. Pepper please," I mimicked, while batting my eyelashes. "Well how do you know I wasn't practicing for the movie?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. "Because Rebecca doesn't have a boyfriend," I said. Heather asked, "Who's Rebecca?". I answered her question. "Camille and I are acting in the same movie and Camille's character's name is Rebecca," I said, while Heather and Stephanie nodded. Our waiter came back with our drinks. We thanked him, and took our orders.

As we waited for our food, Stephanie turned to me. "Cassie, Heather told me that you gave her some advice on getting James to ask her out," she said. I nodded, not sure where this was headed. "Well, I need some help with Carlos," she said. "Why?" I asked. "I don't know, I just sometimes feel that, well, sometimes, Carlos just doesn't care about me," she explained. When did I become a couples therapist? "Well, just confront him on your next date. Make sure he knows how you feel," I said. She thanked me, and we began another conversation.

Soon the food came, and we all ate. After we finished the food, we split the bill and went home. It was a fun night, but I was really tired and glad to be home. Especially considering I would be working tomorrow. Soon, I was asleep under the covers.

* * *

**Eh. Not my best chapter. This actually would have been up yesterday, if it wasn't for a little bitch named writers block. Next chapter will be better. That's a promise. Review please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**To make up for the last chapter, here's a new one. I do not own the plot. And just so you won't be confused, I had to move the story along.**

* * *

Cassie's POV

It had been a month and a half since Kendall and I had began dating. Heather and James are also doing pretty well. I wish I could say the same for Carlos and Stephanie. But with our one month anniversary, another thing was coming up. Big Time Rush's talk show appearances. First, they would go on Ellen tomorrow. I was nervous, but once I had figured out the dates, I made my dad promise to watch it. I care about Kendall, and I'm pretty sure Kendall cares about me, but one thing bothered me. A few weeks ago, Kendall had said something about his mom. I was going to find out what he meant.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Camille began to bang down my door. "Cassie, I need to go to the mall," she said. I walked over and opened the door, letting her in. "So?" I asked. "There's a really good sale at Bloomingdales," she said, in sort of a whine. "All right Camille, let's go," I said. I grabbed my keys and headed down to my car. At the parking lot, I ran into Stephanie. She had been crying. I could tell by her puffy and red eyes.

"Whoa, Stephanie, what's wrong?" I asked. She sniffed. "Carlos and I had a big argument. I told him that he did not about me, and then he got really upset," she said. I nodded in understanding. "Well, don't talk to him until later today, or maybe even tomorrow,-" "Cassie, have you forgotten? Big Time Rush is appearing on Ellen tomorrow, and then what am I supposed to do when Ellen asks about their love lives?" Stephanie interrupted. Oh yeah. The interview. Kendall and I are going public.

"Sorry Stephanie, I have nothing," I told her. She smiled sadly. "It's okay. I wasn't expecting you to come anyway. Thanks for trying anyway. I know I kind of pit you on the spot," she said.

"Anytime. Camille and I are going shopping. Want to join us?" I asked her. She smiled and accepted the invitation.

* * *

Carlos's POV

I messed up big time, no pun intended. The thing is, Stephanie was right. I have been ignoring her, and we haven't spoken to each other as much. Add that to the fact that she's sensitive. I haven't been the best boyfriend. Maybe I should go talk to James. Yeah, I think I'll do that.

I stood up, off of the couch, and walked over to James, who was sitting in the kitchen. "Hey buddy," I said. He turned around to face me. "Hey Carlos. What's wrong?" he asked. I sighed. "Stephanie and I had an argument. She said that we were drifting apart and asked me if I even cared about her. And she was right, I probably haven't been the best boyfriend. And with our appearance on Ellen tomorrow, I don't know what to do. Do you have any ideas?"

James thought for a second. "Use the Ellen show. Say that you and Stephanie are dating, and use your time to publicly apologize to her," he said. I thought about it for a moment. His plan made perfect sense! Well, at least to me. I probably shouldn't tell Logan, because he'll tell me something will go wrong. Kendal will tell me a different plan that involves super soakers, beanies, and bandanas.

* * *

**The next day. Still Carlos's POV**

When I woke up, I looked over and saw the sun slanting in through the blinds. Then I realized that today was the day! We were going on The Ellen show to promote our new single. I quickly got out of bed, got dressed like a ninja, and proceeded to wake up James by spraying his 'Cuda Man products. He was up instantly, saying, "Who's using my hairspray? It better not be Kendall!" (By doing this, he woke up the whole apartment). I calmed him down and told him to look at the time. It was 11:25, and we needed to be at the Ellen studio by 1:00. He instantly ran to get dressed.

Soon, we were all ready and we headed down to Rocque Records, where Gustavo and Kelly were waiting for us. We got into a link, and during the drive to the studio where Ellen was filmed, Gustavo and Kelly (but mostly Kelly) made sure we knew what to say. When we arrived there, a security guard showed us where to wait. Soon, we heard Ellen say, "Our next guests are a very talented group, selling millions of records. Please welcome pop sensations Big Time Rush!" This was our cue. We walked on stage, shook hands with Ellen, and sat down.

"So guys, I heard the new single. It was great. What do you guys think?" asked Ellen. We heard the audience cheer and clap when they answered her question. We smiled. Kendall began to speak. "Well, we're really grateful for the support, and for letting us on your show, Ellen, and to show our gratefulness, everyone here gets a free download of our new single, Music Sounds Better With U," he said while the audience cheered. Ellen smiled and thanked us.

"Now that we're past the introductions, let's get down to business. Who's dating who?" she asked. This time it was James who spoke up. "Well, we're going to have to break some hearts, because we're all dating." "Who?" asked Ellen. "Well, I'm dating Cassandra Trevor," Kendall began, and we all followed. "I'm dating Camille Roberts," Logan said. "I'm dating Heather Fox," said James, before Ellen turned to me. "What about you, Carlos?" she asked me. I smiled. "I'm dating Stephanie King, and right now, Stephanie, if you're watching this, then I'm really, really, really sorry, and hope you forgive me," I said.

"Before you go, let's hear a song," said Ellen. We all got up. "After the break, Big Time Rush will sing their song, "Music Sounds Better With U"," announced Ellen. We all hugged Ellen as the music came on, signaling a break. We all went to the part of the stage set up for singing guests. Soon, the show was back, and the music for Music Sounds Better With U came on. We began to sing.

_Better with you  
Better with you, yeah_

I tried to write this down  
The words just don't come out  
It's hard to say how you feel  
Been down the longest road  
Said yes when I meant no  
I lost control of the wheel

Cause you know that  
Things get so bad  
You've got my back  
Make me wanna sing, and girl I'll sing about ya  
No sweeter sound than what I've found  
No perfect love could be more perfect than us

Ooooh baby  
It feels like  
It feels like  
Music sounds better with you  
Baby  
It feels right  
It feels right  
Everything's better with you  
I used to think that love  
Was something fools made up  
Cause all I knew was heartbreak  
Oh, I couldn't help myself  
Let this heart go through hell  
There's only so much a heart can take

Cause you know that  
Things get so bad  
You've got my back  
Make me wanna sing, and girl I'll sing about ya  
No sweeter sound than what I've found  
No perfect love could be more perfect than us

Ooooh baby  
It feels like

It feels like  
Music sounds better with you  
Baby  
It feels right  
It feels right  
Everything's better with you

Every song  
Every rhyme  
Every word  
Is better with you (Music sounds better with you)  
Every day (every day)  
All of the time (All of the time)  
Every way  
Music sound better with you

She's my music enhancer  
When the music plays she's my dancer  
When I'm around her everything's faster  
Every question I have she's the answer  
I'm head over heels  
Can't explain that this all so real  
When I'm around you baby you make me feel like  
Everything's better with you

Ooooh baby  
It feels like  
It feels like  
Music sounds better with you  
Baby  
It feels right  
It feels right  
Everything's better with you  
Ooooh baby  
It feels like  
It feels like  
Music sounds better with you  
Baby  
It feels right  
It feels right  
Everything's better with you  
The music sounds better with you  
Music sounds better with you

We finished singing as the audience cheered and clapped. Ellen stepped over. "Let's hear it for Big Time Rush!"

* * *

**Well, here you go. On a side note, I DO NOT OWN THESE LYRICS. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT OF THIS STORY. Well, please review. Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter goes up in honor of BTR oneshot day. Also, shout out to silhouette1201 for asking way back if Kendall and Cassie would have a fight. Here it is, silhouette. Here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cassie's POV

It's been two months since Kendall appeared on Ellen and announced our relationships. Since then, I've received 10 calls from people asking to be my manager, 20 calls asking for interviews, and 25 talk show requests. I've denied pretty much all of them. I want to focus on my movie. The filming is practically done. Kendall. Do I _love _him? It's only been three months, but I've never felt like this before. We have a date later on, and I've decided I won't ask Kendall about his mom. Lucky him. As for the others, Camille and Logan are pretty strong, Carlos and Stephanie have fixed their relationship, and James is 100% obsessed with Heather. Kind of the way James tells me Kendall is. Logan and Carlos say that sometimes Kendall can't focus on their music when they're recording. Kendall. Yeah, I love him. I won't be filming today though, so Camille definitely will be bugging me about our relationship. But hopefully, Heather and Stephanie won't be doing anything, so we can go to the mall.

* * *

Third Person

Other than Kendall, none of the BTR boys really liked Cassie. It's true that when they were singing, Kendall sometimes would be thinking about her and wouldn't focus, causing him to mess up, which in turn would make Gustavo yell at them. James doesn't like being yelled at. Neither do the rest of them.

Why James, Carlos, and Logan decided Cassie had to go:

1: She was kind.

_"Come back here Carlos!" James had yelled, while chasing after Carlos in the park (Carlos had taken his lucky comb and had hidden his hairspray)._

_"No!" Carlos yelled back. While Carlos was running, he ran straight into Cassie, knocking her over, and making the water in her water bottle fly up into her face. She looked up, her face dripping. "Sorry about that Cassie," Carlos said awkwardly. "It's okay, Carlos, I'll dry off somehow," she said, wiping her face._

2: She was smart.

_"I can't figure out how to get this T.V. working again," Logan said. Cassie walked over to see. _

_"What you need to do, Logan, is tighten this cord over here and set the input back to TV."_

_"Oh," Logan said. "Thanks Cassie."_

3: She was a good cook.

_"I made cookies for James' birthday," Cassie said. Instantly all of the boys were over. _

_"These are great, Cassie!" said Carlos. _

_"Thanks," said Cassie._

4: She was fair

_"Katie, you shouldn't have taken a bunch of photos of Kendall and Big Time Rush," _

_"Told you!" Kendall yelled, smirking._

_"I'm not done yet Kendall. You were wrong to rip up the photos. So Katie needs to apologize for the photos, and Kendall, you should make it up to Katie."_

* * *

Yes, Cassie was smart, fair, nice and a good cook. But because of her, Kendall couldn't focus. And so she had to go.

* * *

Cassie's POV (date time)

Kendall picked me up at 6:30. We drove to the beach and had a picnic and talked. As we settled down, I saw a shooting star. After making a wish, that's when I knew it. That's when I knew I loved Kendall. Too soon, it was time to go back to the Palm Woods. After kissing Kendall and saying goodbye, I walked to my room. I wanted-no I needed to talk to my dad.

"Hello? Cassie? Is anything wrong?"

"No Daddy, just a question."

"Okay, Princess. What is it?"

I hesitated, not sure how he would react. "How did you know you loved Mom?"

I could hear him smiling as he said, "Well, we had been going out for 6 months. It didn't come up suddenly, it came up gradually, and I just knew it. Wait, are you saying you love.."

"I think I do, Dad, but what I want to know is, is it too early?"

"Well, you just know. Let yourself be happy. Isn't that what you came to do?"

"Daddy, you know the real reason I came. I didn't come to fall in love."

"So why did you come?"

"You know! I'm just really frustrated because I've always accomplished what I really wanted to. I've never been sidetracked or distracted. But is this a distraction? Or is it what I really set out to do, and everything else is just icing on the cake?"

"Cassie, just think, just for a moment. You'll find your answer."

"Thanks Dad. Sorry for losing it there."

He laughed. "It's okay. You're young and crazy."

"Bye Dad"

"Bye Princess"

* * *

Third Person

Cassie had left her bracelet in Kendall's car. He was going to go to her room and return it, when he heard, "I didn't come to fall in love...distraction." through the door. Kendall waited until he heard "Bye Dad" and angrily knocked on Cassie's door.

"Oh, hi Kendall, wait, what's wrong?"

Seeing her face made Kendall more angry.

"I came to return your bracelet, but it's okay if you want me to leave. I mean, I don't want to distract you or anything."

Cassie blinked. _What is he talking about?_ she thought. "Kendall, what are you talking about?" she asked. Kendall thought she sounded defensive.

"I'm talking about how you don't want any distractions, like love! But if you want to be forever alone, and live by yourself, then fine with me. Cassie, you know what?"

"What?" asked Cassie, sounding small and scared. "WE. ARE. DONE!" thundered Kendall. He slammed the door in her face, and then angrily walked towards the elevator. Cassie watched him leave, then it hit her. Kendall had just broken up with her. She closed her door and began crying.

* * *

James' phone buzzed while he and Heather were sitting by the pool. It was 8:30. James was irritated, because he hated it when he was spending time with Heather and was interrupted. He looked at the screen and smiled. "Good," he said. "What?" asked Heather. "Kendall and Cassie broke up," came the answer. James heard Heather gasp. 'They did?" Heather asked. "Yes," James replied. "And you're happy?"

"Yes," came the answer. "Why James? What do you have against Cassie? Just because you can't spend as much time with all of your friends because Kendall and Cassie go out on dates doesn't mean you shouldn't like her," Heather said. This made James angry. Really angry. "WELL THAT GIRL IS A DISTRACTION. SHE'S THE REASON YOU AND I CAN'T SPEND MORE TIME TOGETHER!"

Heather's eyes widened and then narrowed. "You've changed. What happened to the nice and sweet James who cared about other people?"

"Heather, I do care, it's just that-"

"Save it James. Just know that we wouldn't be together if it weren't for Cassie."

And with that, Heather walked away.

* * *

Carlos and Stephanie were sitting down on the couch in 2J watching a movie. Carlos got a text. And another. Stephanie ignored them because hey, Carlos is famous. He's going to get a lot of messages. "So what's happening?" asked Stephanie. "What? Oh, James and Heather had a fight."

Carlos heard her gasp. "They did?"

"Yeah." he answered. "And the other thing?"

"Kendall and Cassie broke up."

"You say that like it's a good thing." said Stephanie. Carlos thought she sounded a bit accusing.

"Well if you worked in the studio, you would know why. But you don't." he stated.

"What's that supposed to mean? You know what? Don't answer that. Forget it. We were having a nice night, but that ruined it for me. I'm leaving."

And so, Stephanie took her bag and walked out of the apartment, leaving Carlos alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Logan and Camille were walking in the park when they each got three texts. "You first," Logan told Camille. She thanked him and began to explain what was in the texts. "Well, Cassie said she and Kendall broke up, Heather said James is a shallow idiot, and Stephanie said that Kendall and James ruined her night with Carlos," she rattled off. "You?" she asked.

Logan cleared his throat. "Well, it's basically the same, except from the boys," he said. "So much drama. I'm glad we're the ones with sense," joked Camille. Logan nodded and smiled as he received another text. "This one says Kendall, James, and Carlos are going on a drive to Denny's, and hopefully clear their minds. I'll go with them and see if I can cool them down."

Camille nodded. "Then I'll go and see if I can get the girls to talk. See you," she said, giving Logan a peck on the cheek before running to the Palm Woods. Logan headed in the direction of the parking lot to find the others.

* * *

The drive to Denny's was quiet, but Logan could feel the tension. To make matters worse, nobody wanted to break the awkward silence. Suddenly, Logan's eyes narrowed. Was he seeing things? No, there it was again. Two swerving lights, obviously a drunk driver. But the lights were moving fast. Kendall saw and tried to turn, but the car also turned and struck the Big Time Rush Mobile, causing it to spin until it hit a guardrail. All that were heard were the boys' screams. Then everything went black.

* * *

Cassie's POV

Somehow, Camille managed to get us to go out. We went to Outback Steakhouse and were eating a Bloomin' Onion while watching a baseball game. Suddenly, the game switched to a middle aged news anchor sitting behind a desk. "Breaking News. A drunk driver hit a car while driving on the wrong side of the highway. The passengers of the car were four teenage boys," she said. I felt a gnawing feeling in my stomach as she comtinued. "We will now go to Stacey, who is by the scene of th accident."

The view switched to a younger reporter standing next to a wreckage. "Well, like you siad Sharon, there was a drunk driver who was driving on the wrong side of the road. Police say that the driver struck the other car at 115 miles per hour. I have just recieved conformation that the passengers of the car were pop group Big Time Rush. Big Time Rush and the other driver were airlifted to nearby St. Vincent hospital."

And then everything seemed to stop. Because that car, it's the BTR mobile. Kendall and his friends were so injured, they had to be airlifted. All because of a stupid drunk who decided to have fun. The same way I lost my mom, and the same reason I've been having these nightmares. I was in the car with her. I looked at the girls, who had the same shocked expression. Somehow, Camille called our waitress over to ask for the check. It came out to 15 dollars. Camille quickly slapped a tewnty on the table and began running to her car. We all followed her. "Keep the change!" Camille shouted to the waitress, who nodded and put the bill in her pocket to take to the register. We ran to camille's car and quickly got in. Big Time Rush was injured, and we had to see them. Now.

* * *

**BAM! Bet you didn't see that coming. I originally wasn't going to include the restaurant scene, but decided not to put a cliffhanger in yet. I need names for the boys' doctors, so please PM me. They can be either male or female. Remember specifically to leave a review. I only got two reviews for the past two chapters. They were good, but I'd appreciate more. So review and PM me with names.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I would like to thank** **ShadowlightStarlight for her support, and the guest that posted a bunch of names for me to use. I only own the plot**

* * *

Cassie hates hospitals. And it's not because of the smell, or that she hates needles, or the fact that you could be sitting two rooms away from a dead guy. No, her reason is pretty understandable. She hates hospitals because the last time she was in a hospital, not including for checkups and things, she woke up and was told that her mother had died and that she almost did. In fact, Cassie doesn't like to think about how she almost died. But right now, while she was in Camille's car, racing down to the hospital with Stephanie and Heather, she knew she would need to put aside her hatred, and somewhat fear of hospitals aside. She also realized that she was an emotional mess at the moment, and that the other girls weren't much better.

* * *

Camille's POV

I knew I needed to ask what happened between them. All I knew was that the girls and their respective boyfriends had some sort of argument, one way or the other, and now the accident was salt on their wounds. Deep down, I was slightly mad at them, because if they hadn't been fighting, then they wouldn't have needed to go driving and Logan wouldn't need to be with them. But now wasn't the time for that. I was going to ask them. I might be slightly crazy, and I might not be as good of a couples therapist as Cassie, but I can do it.

"Look, I know this really sucks that our boyfriends are in the hospital, right after arguments, but we need to talk about the arguments. We need to come clean because when we walk into that hospital, we can't with chips on our shoulders," I said. It worked. The other girls looked up at me. I pulled into an empty CVS and continued, saying, "We won't go into that hospital until we talk about what happened. Cassie, you go first because your situation is the most...extreme."

She nodded and sniffed. "So after our date, I realized I well..." she paused, not wanting to say it, even though we all knew what she meant. "Go on," I told her. She nodded and smiled weakly. "After our date, I decided to talk to my dad. Now I realize what happened. I had told my dad that I hadn't come to Hollywood to fall in love, and that I was confused because I had always accomplished whatever I wanted to without distractions. Then I asked if secretly it was what I came to do do, and if everything was just icing on the cake. Kendall had come to return my bracelet and must have overheard the part about being distracted and didn't hear anything else, so he yelled at me, saying that it was fine with him if I ended up alone, seeing as I didn't want any distractions, and then broke up with me. So there I was, sitting in my room crying until you texted me."

I was speechless. I looked at the other girls, an their faces were the same. Kendall broke up with Cassie and left her in this zombie state all because of a misunderstanding. For a second, I wanted to kill him. Then I realized that wouldn't help at all. We all comforted Cassie, and I told her that she should just talk to Kendall and clear everything up. Heather was next.

"So James and I were at the pool, and then James got a text. I asked him what was up, and he told me that you and Kendall had broken up. I was instantly concerned, but James sounded a but happy that you two weren't together anymore. I asked him why he was so happy, and told him that just because he and his friends couldn't spend as much time together because you two were dating was no reason to be happy you broke up. He flipped, said things about you that I won't repeat, and I got mad at him and said that he could talk to me again when he wasn't so selfish. I also told him that you were the reason we were even together."

Stephanie was stunned. "Carlos had a similar reaction to the news. He told me that I would understand his reaction if I worked in the studio with him, so I got mad and ended our night. That wasn't the best choice, because you know how fragile our relationship is. But that isn't the point. Cassie, I think they might have something against you that's work related," she said. We were all stunned. Heather and I were not happy.

"So Logan has problems with one of my best friends. He better fix that problem." I said.

"I should have known. But where does this problem come from?" asked Heather.

"I don't know. Anything else any of us would like to tell?" I asked. Cassie nodded. "Well, this isn't my real eye color. My eyes are blue, but I started wearing color contacts after my Mom died because everyone kept saying that we had the same eyes. It's the same reason I came to Hollywood. Closure," she said, as she took them out. We all nodded. Personally, I preferred the blue eyes anyway. Besides, they looked good with her blonde hair, and I bet her eyes would look even better when she dyed her hair back. Soon, we saw the hospital, whose silhouette against the dark sky looked grim. The hospital. Suddenly, my nerves were back. Seeing Logan in a bed, all stitched up, and Mama Knight and Katie, and-oh no. Mama Knight and Katie. How had they been told, if they had been told? "Oh my gosh," I said suddenly. The others instantly sat up. "What is it?" asked Stephanie. "Mrs. Knight and Katie. Kendall's family."

We all stiffened. We pulled into the hospital parking lot, got our ticket, and ran to the lobby. When the elevator dinged, we ran to the front desk. The nurse there looked startled, then regained her composure. "How may I help you?" she asked. "We would like to see Big Time Rush," I said quietly enough so that people in the waiting room wouldn't hear, and loud enough for the nurse to hear. She nodded. "Are you family, or some sort of significant other, like thier girlfriends?" she asked. We all nodded. "Can I see some ID please?". We quickly pulled out our driver's licences to show her. She smiled and thanked us, before checking her computer. "8th floor. Kendall Knight is in room 804, Logan Mitchell is in room 805, James Diamond is in room 807, and Carlos Garcia is in room 806. We quickly thanked her before running to the elevator. "Wait," the nurse called. We quickly rushed back. "You can only stay until 10:00. Have a nice visit."

Once again, we ran to the elevator. Heather pushed the button signaling the 8th floor. The doors closed and we were rising up, not sure of what we would find.

* * *

Third Person

Kendall felt like he was floating. In something like water. He tried to shout, but nothing came out. Suddenly, the night's events came rushing back to him. Breaking up with Cassie, going angry driving, and getting here. Kendall tried his hardest to remember what put him in this state, and what state he was even in, but couldn't. He felt that he was slipping. The last thing on his mind before it drifted away was one thought.

_I should have listened to Mom about Cassie._

* * *

James felt strange. It was like falling down an endless pit. He couldn't focus, however. The only things his mind could focus on were Heather and watching his life flash before his eyes. All the good times he spent with Heather and watching his life flash before his eyes. The audition. Telling Kendall he hated him after turning down Gustavo. The tours. Ellen. Before his mind hit rock bottom, he remembered Heather saying one thing.

_"Just know that if it wasn't for Cassie, we would never be together."_

* * *

Carlos felt like he was in the air for one of his stunts, except he was suspended. Staying still. Completely. And his mind was super clouded.

_Where am I? How did I get here? Was it an alien? I could really go for a corn dog. Yeah, that would be nice. With mustard, and eating it with Stephanie. Stephanie. How's she doing? I know our last date flopped. We really should work on that. And maybe talk more. I wonder where the others are. And Katie. And Mama Knight. Maybe they can brung me some corn dogs. And some fish sticks._

* * *

Logan felt strange. He knew this wasn't a dream, and he knew he wasn't exactly awake, or asleep, and it bothered him not knowing where he was, or what state he was. He remembered one thing though. Sometime before he got here, he told Camille,

_"I'll go with Kendall, James, and Carlos, and see if I can cool them down."_

So Logan knew where he was was a result of going with his friends. He wondered how Camille was doing. He wondered why he couldn't move or feel his arms. He also wondered why he felt like he was falling.

* * *

**I don't have anything to say today, so review please! And stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bad year for me in sports. The Patriots lose the AFC championship, the 49ers lose the superbowl, Rondo tore his ACL, and now Leandro Barbosa has torn his. Maybe next year. Back on topic, soon you will officially meet Cassie's dad and brother, and learn some things about her that you never knew. I only own the storyline, and not Big Time Rush, or any hospitals in L.A. I would like to thank ShadowlightStarlight and silhouette1201.**

* * *

Cassie's POV

As the elevator came to a stop, and we all went our separate ways (but not too far since their rooms were literally across from each other), I was filled with nervousness. What would I find? When I arrived in front of his door, it was slightly open. I peered in, to see Mrs. Knight and Katie by Kendall's bed. I decided to give them some time alone before walking in. From my position, I could hear Kendall's heart monitor steadily beeping. Suddenly, I heard one steady beep as his heart monitor flatlined. I didn't hear anything else. It was as if time stopped. I took out my phone. I had one very important phone call to place.

* * *

Third Person

Kendall felt like he was drifting away. All sort of flashbacks were floating back to him. Seeing Cassie for the first time. Calling her a b*tch. Going on a date with her. A lot of kissing. Why was Cassie in his mind. She didn't even care about him.

_If I see that girl ever again, It'll be too soon. Pretending she cared about me. Why do I care so much anyway? It's not like-oh, who am I kidding? I really cared about her. Maybe even loved her. I knew I shouldn't have put myself back on the market after Jo, and my thing with Lucy._

Sudddenly, he felt like he was losing himself. He tried to fight it, but couldn't.

* * *

All that could be heard were Mrs, Knight's quiet sobs and Katie's sniffs as doctors worked desperately to revive him.

* * *

Cassie's POV

"Hello?" my dad said tiredly.

"Hi Daddy."

"Princess is there anything wrong?"

I told him everything, from Kendall overhearing part of our conversation, to him breaking up with me, to the hospital and him flatlining.

"Well, it's a good thing Johnny and I have open schedules. He's injured his ankle, so maybe a change of climate would do him good. But there's one problem."

I knew what he meant. "Johnny wants nothing to do with me," I finished.

"Unfortunately. I can't blame him, after that stunt you pulled."

"Daddy, he never even let me explain."

"You left him. He depended on you and you left him. Don't take this the wrong way, but I think he was happy you left to pursue an acting career."

"Why?" I asked, even though deep down, I knew why.

"I don't know. He was devestated when you did what you did. I thought he would miss you a bit more. But back on topic. It's 1:00 in the morning. I can be there by 2 your time tomorrow. I'll just need to talk to my boss, see if I can just email things in."

"Ok. I'll pick you ap at LAX. And why are you up anyway?"

"They were showing a very long movie."

"Alright. Just get your sleep. You're not supposed to sleep on a plane if you're going back more than three hours."

"Ok Boss. Bye Cassie."

"Bye Dad."

I walked over to the elevator, where the others were waiting. We walked downstairs and to Camille's car. "Who were you talking to?" asked Stephanie.

No more lies. "My dad. I told him about everything, and he told me he'll come tomorrow."

"Really? Maybe I should talk to my parents, see what they'll say, and if they can come," said Stephanie. I smiled. "Also, he's coming with my brother."

"How old is he?"

"13."

"Katie's age. Do you think?" Camille asked with a smirk.

"No."

"Well, we're not doing anybody any good by standing in a lot. Let's go," said Heather.

* * *

**The next day**

After getting out of filming, we went back to the Palm Woods before splitting up. Camille went in, and I went to pick up my dad and brother. When I arrived at LAX, I saw them. My dad, 6'2", with graying blond hair, and my brother, a smaller, younger version of my dad. I quickly went over to greet them "Hi Dad," I said, reaching out to hug him. "Hi Cassie," he said pulling me into a tight hug. I pulled away to hug John, except _he didn't hug back_. John and I had been so close up until a little before I moved to California. And personally, I wouldn't blame him for being upset, especially considering what I had done, but there was something else. A sort of anger, frustration that had to have been building up. I figure that out, John and I becime close again. My phone buzzed, interrupting our small reunion. It was Stephanie.

"We're about to meet up to go to the hospital. take care of ur business and meet us at heather's car."

"k."

I told my dad, and then brought them to a hotel that was close enough to walk to the Palm Woods. "If you get hungry, use my car. I have a ride to the hospital. So use the time to rest, because I know you didn't get a lot on the plane. I'll pay for the hotel bill," I told my dad. As we got out to switch seats, I gave him a tight hug, and didn't want to let go. Because BTR doesn't like me, Kendall has flatlined, and Mrs. Knight probably doesn't like me wither. So I held on for just a little longer. Because right now, my Dad is the only one in my corner. I squeezed one last time before running off to meet the others.

* * *

Steven's (Cassie's dad) POV

As I saw Cassie running away, I felt worried. About her. I hadn't heard her this happy since she began dating this Kendall boy, so I approved of their relationship. Cassie's smile had been missing since my wife, and her mother, had been killed in that terrible accident that left her scarred five years ago, an accident caused by an irresponsible man that left me with a small eight year old and a thirteen year old, two children who didn't know how to live without their mother, and husband without his wife. For her sake, I hoped Kendall would make it.

* * *

**Well, remember how I said Leandro Barbosa tore his ACL? Today the my hometown Boston Celtics traded him to the Wizards for Jordan Crawford. Sorry for the wait. But review please! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys, so when we last left off, Kendall had flatlined, Cassie's and Cassie's family went to LA. Now, in this chapter, we're going back to the hospital right after Kendall flatlined. Enjoy! **

***Disclaimer crap here***

* * *

Mrs. Knight carefully brushed strands of hair from Kendall's face, as if trying not to wake the comatose boy. She and Katie had received news of the accident while cleaning up small bits of popcorn that Carlos and Stephanie had left. She had known that Kendall and his friends were driving to Denny's, because he had told her. She hadn't been worried. Kendall was a responsible son, and all of his friends somewhat knew how to behave themselves. Telling Katie had been hard. Her daughter had tried to be brave, but she could see the fear in her eyes, and she knew why. Not because Kendall was hurt, because he'd taken a lot of hits as captain of his high school hockey team, but because he was in a coma. A coma. It was like being dead, but still breathing. _A very deep sleep_, though Mrs. Knight. Suddenly, she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a steady beeping. Knowing what it meant, she quickly pressed the help button, over and over, as if it would bring help faster. She and Katie were taken out of the room as doctors desperately tried to revive him.

Now she felt even more afraid. If Kendall died, would there, could there be Big Time Rush? How would she provide for Katie and herself now? Kendall had been her rock, always being there for her and Katie. Since her husband, Kendall's father had died of cancer, Kendall had stepped up, getting a part time job to bring in extra money, allowing Katie to always have gifts on Christmas, and babysitting Katie so that their mother could work longer shifts. Somehow, Kendall managed to balance a job, hockey, growing up without a father, school, and taking care of Katie. Carlos, Logan, and James had given him a huge boost, providing him with more support than she possibly could. But now, Kendall was closer to death than ever. She knew something had happened between Kendall and Cassie, James and Heather, Carlos and Stephanie, and maybe even Logan and Camille. Kendall and Cassie. She had never trusted that Cassie girl. When she was first introduced to her, there was something about her that suggested that she was hiding something. Some anger flared in her, realizing that Cassie had caused him to go driving, which caused him to be harmed by a drunk driver, who she had been told was dead. Escaping his punishment.

She also had a feeling that the girls had come to see their boyfriends, and she had notified their parents. Carlos and Logan's parents were heading down, and James' mother had been selling products in Oakland, so she was also coming down. She had just settled down in the waiting room with a crying Katie, when Kendall's doctor, a tall, slender, brown-haired woman of about 29 approached her. "Mrs. Knight?" she asked. Her name tag identified her as Dr. Paula Johnson. Mrs. Knight instinctively held Katie's now still body closer. "Yes? How is Kendall?" she responded. "We managed to get his heart beating again, but he hasn't waken up yet. Also, his breathing is a bit labored, so we've put him on a respirator."

Although the news was mainly bad, Kendall was alive, and he was breathing. That's what mattered.

* * *

**Later that day**

Camille, Stephanie, Heather, and Cassie walked into the waiting room and towards Mrs. Knight. "Mama Knight, well, um you see, we were wondering how the boys were doing," stammered out Stephanie. She smiled. "Well, you don't exactly need a written invitation to go see them," she said. While Stephanie, Camille, and Heather walked to the elevator, Cassie lingered behind for a few extra seconds. "Mrs. Knight, if you don't...mind me asking, how is Kendall doing?" she asked. Somehow, this irritated her, but she managed to keep it in check. For now. "Well, he flatlined, but he's doing a but better. You can go see him," she responded, choosing her words carefully. Cassie thanked her before running to catch the elevator.

* * *

Logan & Camille

Camille quietly walked in, as if Logan was only sleeping. Sleeping. Logan looked so peaceful, he could look like he was sleeping, except for the respirator and the IV. She stood close to his bed, not wanting to disturb him, only watching his chest rise and fall. She pulled a chair close to his bed and sat in it, holding his hand, hoping he would be fine. After a long pause, she spoke. "I just want you to know...that I have always loved you, even when we were on and off. I loved you when you first came up to me, and I love you now. I know you can pull through Logan. Please make it."

* * *

Stephanie and Carlos

Stephanie walked into Carlos' room, not knowing what she would see. She had never walked into his room, just looked from the door. There was no way to prepare for what she saw. Carlos's head was wrapped in bandages. His face was covered in bruises, and there was an IV cord attached to his wrist. But that's not what bothered Stephanie. What bothered her was that Carlos was so...so still. She knew he stated still when he slept, but since she had arrived at the Palm Woods, she had always seen Carlos running around, or doing a stunt, or jumping off of the roof into the pool. But now, the only reminder that this version of Carlos was still alive and breathing was the slight rise and fall of his chest. "Carlos, whatever happens, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for always arguing with you, and that I really fell in love with you when you apologized to me on Ellen. Thank you for that. But I know you're tough. I know you can pull through."

* * *

James and Heather

Heather slowly walked in. She had seen James, but only a silhouette, as it was nighttime. Now she saw everything. A broken arm, a neck brace, an IV, a respirator, and bruises all over his face. If he was able to see himself, he would be terrified. She smiled at that thought, before settling down. "Well James, look where we are now. If you can hear me, and understand me, then I want you to know that, well, I'm sorry for saying all of those things. But that's not important. The doctors told me that you're the most stable, even though you're more injured than Carlos and Logan. But you're tough. You played hockey. Which you said you were going to teach me. So get better so I can learn. I love you James."

* * *

**Well look at that. Reconciliation. Before you say anything, I know Kendall and Cassie aren't included. But something will happen, I just can't think of it right now without being repetetive. PM's are welcome for ideas. I need more names for their doctors, so please send me those. Also, I recently became a betareader, so if you need reading, then feel free to request me. I don't have anything else to say. Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey. Realized I hadn't updated in a while, so here you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cassie's POV

It had been two weeks since the accident. The band members are still in coma's, so that doesn't elp much either. Katie is scared, Mrs. Knight is scared, and so are the other parents. Carlos' dad is a large, strong policeman. Carlos looks a lot like him, and they share a sense of humor. But he's been through sensitivity training multiple times. Pretty hard to believe. His mom is a soft spoken, petite woman named Sylvia. She's very sweet and loves her son dearly. she reminds me a lot of my own mother. James' mother is a businesslike woman of medium height. According to Katie, she's known as the "Estee Lauder of the Midwest". But even though she's very businesslike, I can tell she really cares about her son. Logan's dad, Benjamin, is a tall, graying man. He's a doctor and helped explain to us what the doctors meant when they were giving us news. His mother, Johanna, tends to speak her mind, but they both really care about Logan.

I had been staying late that night, and told Kendall how I felt.

_Flashback_

_ "I know you can't undertand a word I'm saying, but I'm sorry I put you in here. I should have told you everything from the start. I'm so sorry, Kendall. Get well. I love you._

_End Flashback._

Katie had been bothering her mother about being hungry, so Mrs. Knight finally gave in. She decided to order a pizza for all of us, so she turned to me and Camille. "Could you guys go get the pizza? The shop is about 20 minutes away, so by the time you get there, it should be done," she said, while digging in her purse for money. We nodded. "But I'll pay. You don't have to worry about it," I responded. Her eyes narrowed for a second. "Never mind. I'll just order it in," she said.

Camille stood up and walked to the door. "Makeup break," she said, looking at Heather, Stephanie, and me. We didn't get it. "Heather, can I borrow your eyeliner? And Cassie and Stephanie, could you help me find the bathroom?" she asked. We all understood and got up to follow her. Once we were out of the waiting room, we took another exit and walked outside into the still night. "Did you see how Mrs. Knight's mood changed when Cassie offered to pay for the pizza?" she asked. We all nodded. "Well, Cassie, don't take this personally, but I don't think she likes you." she finished.

"Are you sure?" asked Heather. "Maybe she was just too proud to let Cassie pay." Camille shook her head. "I'll bet you right now that if I had offered to pay, she would have thanked me," she said. "I don't know why, but maybe she sees you as the reason Kendall is in a coma. But we've been out too long. Let's go back inside." she said, before walking back inside. When we back to the waiting room, Logan's parents were talking to Carlos' parents, and James' mom was talking to Mrs. Knight. Something had obviously happened between them. I could tell by the tension in the air. We went back to our seats.

* * *

Third person (While the girls are out in thee parking lot, parents are referred to by their first names)

As soon as the door closed, Sylvia spoke up. "Jen, the girl was just being nice. You didn't need to turn her down like that," she said. "What do you mean?" asked Jennifer. "You know just what I mean. When Cassandra offered to make your life easier by paying for the pizza, you instantly turned her down and decided to order in, simply because she offered." This made Jennifer angry, especially because deep down, she knew Sylvia was right. "Well she was trying to make me look bad. Like she had more control than I did. By offering to pay for the pizza, she implied that I can't manage myself and that she can manage everything better." she shot back. "I see what you're getting at," began Johanna, "but I have to side with Sylvia. The girl was trying to be nice. She didn't mean anything by offering to pay, but you took offense. Are you that proud, Jen?" she asked. Brooke stood up in Jennifer's place. "Well, that amy be true, but these days, kids need to know who's in charge. When Cassie offered to pay for the pizza, she was taking your authority. She needed to realize that you're in charge, and you can manage your family Jen," she said.

"You can manage your family?" asked Sylvia. "I don't have enough fingers on my hands and toes on my feet to count the number of times James came to mine, Johanna's or Jen's house because you were never there." she said hotly. Brooke's eyes narrowed, and then went back to normal. "Well at least James knew how to take care of himself, and still know I was in charge. I taught him independence and responsibility. And how many times did James call me, Jen, or Johanna because Carlos did something reckless and injured himself? How many times did one of us have to take Carlos to the emergency room because of his recklessness? If James hadn't been so responsible, he wouldn't have known to call."

"Well at least Carlos blamed himself for getting hurt. Whenever something happened to James, did he ever blame himself? And at least Carlos was always a sweet child who could control his temper, unlike Kendall," Sylvia shot back.

"Well at least Kendall could lead. And at least he wasn't a nerdy bookworm like Logan," said Jennifer.

"And who did homework for who? Logan would always stay up late to do Kendall's homeworkm and Kendall would always copy Logan's. Logan understood that he needed to work for what he wanted." said Johanna.

Jennifer stood up and was about to tell Johanna and Sylvia off. That's when Manuel, Carlos' father got involved. "Enough. I understand we're all stressed and worried about our children, but fighting like the Real Housewives of New Jersey won't accomplish anything. Sit down and calm down. Act like adults, not children."

This somewhat worked. Jennifer sat down, and began to talk to Brooke, while Sylvia and Johanna struck up another conversation. Manuel and Benjamin began to talk about baseball, but the tension in the air could be felt. The door creaked open, and Cassie, Stephanie, Camille, and Heather walked in and went back to their seats and began their own conversation. No one spoke to anyone outside of their respective conversation, until Dr. Vale, James' doctor walked in. Mrs. Diamod quickly stood up. "Any news?" she asked. Dr. Vale, a medium height man of about 50 years looked up. "I'm sorry," he began.

* * *

**Wow. How about Mr. Garcia? If you got confused with the first names, here you go:**

**Mrs. Mitchell: Johanna**

**Mrs. Knight: Jennifer**

**Ms. Diamond: Brooke**

**Mrs. Garcia: Sylvia**

**Sorry for not updating. Hope you guys enjoyed, and remember to review. **


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm back guys. I'm really sorry about the inconsistent updates. I've been having phone problems, and can't get on as much. But here you go. Chapter 20. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cassie's POV

"Any news?" Mrs. Diamond asked Dr. Vale, James' doctor.

"I'm sorry," he said. We all instantly stood up and gathered around Mrs. Diamond. Seeing this, Dr. Vale instantly corrected himself. "James is alive. I'm sorry, I should have worded that better. While testing him, we found that a shard of metal from the accident had pierced his lungs. We're prepping him for surgery so we can remove it. There's a nine in ten chance that he'll survive the operation, even in his state. However, his recovery will be set back, as Kendall's was due to his flatlining."

We all breathed a collective sigh of relief. James would live. Now we needed everyone else to.

* * *

Kendall

Kendall still couldn't understand where he was. He had felt like he was drifting away, but somehow came back. Ever since, it had been like rising and falling.

_Flashback_

_"Mom, I'm out for a date with Cassie," he said. Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes. "You know how I feel about that girl," she said. Kendall nodded. "She's really not that bad Mom. She's a lot like you," he said. "Alright, alright. Go on your date. Be good."_

_End_ _Flashback_

Cassie. Even wherever he was right now, Cassie just wouldn't leave him alone. He tried to tell himself that she played him, that she never loved him, but it didn't work. Every thought was linked to her. In the studio, thinking about her smile and messing up. Kissing her when she came back from the set. Holding hands while walking through the park. He was confused. When he got out, he would ask Cassie is what she felt was real. Somehow, sometime.

* * *

Cassie's POV

I was talking to Heather, Stephanie, and Camille about the state of our boyfriends. Sort of like a come-clean session. We're all afraid that the boys will be different. Not remember us. But mainly, it was calming Heather down. She had been scared when Dr. Vale announced James' condition, and now, we were all with her. But that was 10 minutes ago. Now, I was in Kendall's room. It was sort of eerie. Suddenly, I heard a groan, and felt the sheets move. It was Kendall! He was waking up! I waited another 5 minutes for him to open his eyes before running to the waiting room. "He's awake! Kendall's awake!"

Instantly, everyone was up. "He is?" asked Mrs. Knight. I nodded. She and Katie got up and began to head to his room. I was right on their heels as we rushed into his room. Kendall groaned before asking for a glass of water. Mrs. Knight quickly gave him a glass, and he quickly drank it. "Can I speak to Cassie please?" he asked in a hoarse voice. "Of course," said Mrs. Knight. She walked out and closed the door behind her. I was nervous. _What would happen next?_ I wondered. Kendall cleared his throat before looking at me. "Cassie, before I say anything, how long have I been out?" he asked. I smiled. "Two weeks," I said. "Thank you. Now, Cassie, after our last date, you left your bracelet in my car. When I came to return it to you were talking on your phone about how love was a distraction and how you didn't come to fall in love. Was it all fake?"

I was scared. The moment of truth. Either Kendall belived me, and trusted me on my word, or he didn't. I took a deep breath. "Kendall, it was all real. After our date, I had never felt so alive, so happy, so free from my past. I love you Kendall, and I had been talking to my Dad. I wasn't ready to call it love just yet, so I asked him. But the real reason I came to Hollywood was for closure. That was my real dream. I had wondered if falling in love with you was the closure, or it was a detour. I was confused. I had never been sidetracked while accomplishing a goal. My dad told me to decide for myself, and I know. You were my closure. You were my dream. But things change quickly. You came to my door and broke up with me. Then you got into an accident, which made me realize where my priorities are. Kendall, nothing was ever fake," I said.

He closed his eyes for a moment. "I want to believe you, Cassie. I really do. I'm just really confused. Just tell me something. something that will make me know that this is real," he told me. I was shocked. I had one chance. I couldn't possibly blow it, or else I would never forgive myself. I racked my brain, trying to think of something, when I got it. Kendall is the only person on Earth who knows the exact way I make my cookies. My Mom taught it to me, and I never told my dad, or my brother. But Kendall had watched me make them. I cleared my throat. "Cookies," I said. Kendall looked at me. "What?" he asked. "You're the only person on Earth who knows how I make cookies. No one, not Camille, not Heather, not Stephanie, not my dad, and not my brother, knows how I make cookies. You're the only person who knows." I finished.

Kendall sighed. "That is true, but cookies? That's not really, well, significant. Until I think for myself, and decide whether you're telling the truth, Cassie, I don't really think we should see each other." My eyes widened, and I stepped back in shock. For a moment, that song from Dreamgirls, And I am Telling you I'm not Going, the one Jennifer Hudson sings when she finds out she's about to be kicked out, flashed through my head. But with Kendall's current, condition, I didn't want to stress him. "Okay. You ... have my number. Call me when...you're ready," I said. And I walked through the door. And lost my boyfriend. I tried to tell myself that it didn't really matter, but I coudn't. I went to the waiting room, grabbed my bag, and walked through the door, ignoring Camille, Heather, and Stephanie calling me. I called my dad and asked him to pick me up. When he came, one thought stood out in my head.

_I lost my mom suddenly, and my boyfriend even more suddenly._

* * *

**What? Kendall turned her down after that confession? Please review, and stay tuned for Chapter 21. Thank you for reading, and once again, I'm sorry for the inconsistent updates. By the next few chapters, I should be back to the one week updates.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Long awaited chapter 21! All of my reviews for the last chapter were about Kendall being harsh, but let's see what he has to say.**

* * *

Kendall POV

As Cassie closed the door and walked away, I wasn't in much mood to talk to Mom and Katie, and went to sleep. I didn't sleep much. All of my dreams were linked to Cassie. Her smile, the way her eyes shone when she smiled, her teeth, and the way her attitude would change whenever we were together, and her confession. Her confession. It was 100% real. She was 100% right. It was the little things that made our relationship special. The way we held hande whenever we were together. Her cookies. Why did I push her away? It was the biggest mistake of my life. During our relationship, I would never go to sleep without texting her to see if she was okay for the night. It was a habit. I couldn't go to sleep without it. Now, my mind wouldn't let me sleep. But how could I get Cassie back? I didn't know where my phone was, and chances are it probably got destroyed, meaning I couldn't talk to her. not that she would even want to talk to me. What could I do? The girls are probably mad at me for breaking up with her, and I can't tell my mom. I'm stuck.

* * *

Mr. Trevor's POV

I'll admit it right now: I'm worried about my daughter, and I'm worried about my son. In short, I'm worried about my family. In the three weeks I've been here, Cassie and John have barely spoken three words to each other. Whatever is going on between them needs to stop, and espevially with Cassie's current condition. She really does't handle grief and emotional stress well. After my wife died, Cassie would act strong all day, and lock herself up in her room and cry at night. She even became anorexic, shutting herself away from the ones who loved her and wanted to help her. Cassie never gained the closure she needed to move on. To this day, she will not get into any car manufactured by Nissan, and she has a very hard time entering hospitals. If I hadn't brought her to that therapist, she probably would have eventually passed away. I also blame myself. I became somewhat of a workaholic, and that probably helped create the division between my children. However, when Cassie called me today, I knew something was wrong. Cassie had never sounded so broken, even after she was released from the hospital. She asked me to pick her up, and I did.

She slept the entire way back to the Palm Woods, which instantly worried me. How much sleep had she been getting? Had she been eating? I almost felt guilty for waking her up so she could go to her room. Since she could barely walk, I walked her to the elevator. Before she went up, I told her that she was not allowed to get up until 11:00, and that John and I would bring breakfast. She smiled and went up to her room.

* * *

Stephanie's POV

I was the first to see Cassie come from Kendall's room, but she ignored me when I called her over. She went outside, and didn't return. Judging by the way she left, I know something had happened but what? I quickly called over Heather and Camille. "I saw Cassie coming out of Kendall's room, and she didn't look too happy. I called her, but she left. Did you notice anything?" I asked them. Camille nodded. "She didn't look very thrilled. Maybe we can talk to Kendall tomorrow," she said. We all agreed and headed back to the Palm Woods. The next day, we noticed Cassie wasn't with us, and she wasn't answering texts or calls. When we got to the hospital, we went up to Kendall's room. Luckily, he was awake. "Kendall, do you know what's with Cassie?" I asked. He nodded his head and begn to speak.

* * *

John's POV

As mad as I am at my sister for, well, everything, I feel bad for her. She gets into an argument with her boyfriend. Her boyfriend gets into a car accident. He flatlines. He's in a coma for three weeks. When he finally wakes up, he tells her that they should see other people and that she can go kick rocks. She gets all the bad luck. It almost makes everything excusable. It's understandable, but inexcusable. So when Dad came and told me that we were bringing Cassie breakfast and were going to spend time with her, I was less than thrilled. I masked it pretty well. We went to Dunkin Donuts at 10:45, and got to the Palm Woods at 11:15. The desk guy gave us a hard time because we aren't residents, but Cassie called down and let him know. We were sitting in her small room, eating breakfast together. After we finished, Dad began to speak. "I've noticed something between the two of you, and I want that something to end today. I'll walk out to the car, and you can talk everything out. This ends today."

* * *

Cassie's POV

My Dad was giving me a chance to fix everything with John. A chance I wouldn't turn down. As soon as he closed the door, I spoke. "John, why are you so mad at me?" I asked. He snorted. "This goes way back. Back to when Mom died and you went anorexic and depressed," he said. I was shocked. "Mom had died and I was in the car. Of course I would be depressed," I answered. John shook his head. "Think about it. You went all depressed, making everyone worry about you. You make Dad feel bad that he isn't Mom, and can't do what she did. You have to realize that he loved her too. She was his wife." he said. I snorted. "Of course I know that. But I was in the car. I watched the other car slam into us at 110 miles per hour. I woke up and was told my mom died."

John rolled his eyes. "Cassie, when will you ever stop thinking about yourself? While you were throwing yourself a pity party, did you ever think about me or Dad? All you did was cry, lock yourself up, and become a runaway. You forgot about the man who lost his wife and best friend. You forgot about the boy who had his mother snatched from him 3 weeks after his birthday. All you did was think about yourself," he shot back.

Suddenly, it hit me. John was right. I had become selfish, spoiled even. I didn't think about how Dad lost his wife, or even how John was only 8 when Mom died. I suddenly realized how I had hurt the people closest to me: my father and my brother. "John, you're right. I'm really sorry. I was selfish. but you and Dad matter too. I'm so, so, sorry," I said, giving him a hug. He smiled. "You're forgiven. Can we be friends again?" he asled jokingly. I laughed. "Sure. Give me a minute, and I'll go down with you and talk to Dad. I'll just have to make sure I don't get seen."

John frowned. "Why?" he ased. "Because everyone knows that Kendall Knight of Big Time Rush is in the hospital, and that his girlfriend, or as they hopefully don't know in my case, ex-girlfriend, is the actress from High School Queen Bee, which is set to be one of the best movies of the year. When they see someone close to him, they'll swarm like bees," I explained. "Oh. So then hurry up and don't be noticeable," he said. I nodded and quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. We headed outside and took the elevator. We walked out and to the car, where we saw Dad listening to music. "Dad?" I began. He took out his earbuds and motioned for me to continue. "Well, me and Johnny made up, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything."My dad smiled and leaned over to give me a hug. Finally, in one thing, all was well.

* * *

Stephanie's POV

"I broke up with Cassie," Kendall said. We were all shocked. Heather found her voice first. "Why, Kendall?" she asked. "I don't know. I was confused. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I wish I could take it all back, even when we fought at the Palm Woods, and have her again. But I can't. I broke up with her, and she probably doesn't want to see me again." Kendall said, sounding more broken than ever. Camille and I exchanged glances. "Ok Kendall. We're really sorry to hear that, but we should let you get your sleep. Bye," I said, walking out of his room with the girls behind me. We stood around by the elevator. Camille turned to me. "Stephanie, what was that about?" she asked, with the others echoing the sentiment. "Well, we now know that Kendall broke up with Cassie, which is why she walked out so suddenly. Kendall looks crushed, and Cassie is obviously upset. But we can get them back "together," I explained. We all smiled and looked at Camille. "What? Why are you looking at me?" she asked. Heather spoke up. "Because you're the one with the ideas. It's noon, so let's go find a restaurant and plan."

We all agreed and went out after her. Cassie and Kendall's relationship wasn't over yet. We were going to save it, if it was the last thing we ever wanted to do.

* * *

**How about that! So Kendall regrets it. Will Camille, Heather, and Stephanie be able to fix their romance, or will they crash and burn? When will Carlos, Logan, and James wake up? Will the tension between the parents be resolved? Only one way to find out! Stay tuned for chapter 22! And don't forget to review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait. I've got some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that this chapter is either the last chapter or the second to last. The good news is that I've officially begun work on a sequel. Any questions? No? Good. Enjoy!**

**P.S. **

**You might see ShadowlightStarlight's OCs in this chapter.**

* * *

Camille's POV

It had been a week since Kendall and Cassie's messy breakup, but things have improved. James and Carlos woke up five days ago, and Logan woke up three days ago. We've been spending a lot of time together, and I've been catching him up on the Palm Woods.

I also told him that Kendall and Cassie officialy broke up. He was surprised at first, but understood. He admitted that all of the members of Big Time Rush not named Kendall Knight didn't like her. I explained to him that Kendall regretted not taking Cassie back and wanted to be her boyfriend again. I asked him for some ideas on how to get that to happen, considering Cassie hasn't come to the hospital in a week, and hasn't made a publc appearance. Logan suggested the blunt truth; that Kendall wanted to talk to her about their relationship. I said I would think about it, but Logan could tell that I wasn't too impressed by the idea. Since it was getting close to 7:00, and his parents still hadn't seen him that day, I decided to round up the girls and leave.

* * *

Heather's POV

James and I finally had the oppurtunity to talk again. He apologized for starting an argument, but then asked what I meant when I said that if it weren't for Cassie, we never would have been together. I explained to him that it had been Cassie's idea to do tell him I had a crush on someone. He smiled a sad smile, filled with regret. "If I had only known, then maybe I wouldn't have been in this mess. I wouldn't have argued with you, and we never would have gone," he said. I nodded. "Can you tell me exactly what you have against Cassie?" I asked him. James took a deep breath. Into the middle of the second month, Kendall started to, well, become infatuated with her. She was always on his mind. And there wasn't a moment when Kendall didn't talk about her. In the studio, he would think about her, get distracted, mess up, and then we'd have to stay longer. None of us like spendng time with Gustavo. I guess we gt a little carried away. Cassie's nice, smart, fair, and a very good cook. We really had no reason to."

I nodded. "How's your recovery going?" I asked. He smiled. "Doctor says I'm doing pretty well. Maybe in a week or two I'll be discharged," he said. I cheered inwardly when he said that. Life at the Palm Woods was getting boring, and I needed James and Carlos to liven it up. I could see that James was getting tired, so I said goodbye and headed downstairs.

* * *

Stephanie's POV

The first words Carlos said to me were an apology for ruining our date. He then asked about how things were going at the Palm Woods. I told him everything, and added that Kendall had officially broken up with Cassie. He was shocked, but then asked what we were planning to do about it. I told him that we weren't sure, but wanted to do something. He then said that he could possibly be discharged in the next two weeks, and that if Kendall and Cassie weren't together by then, he was taking matters into his own hands. I quickly told him that it wouldn't be necessary. Before I left, he asked me for a corndog. And I told him, "I'll bring it tomorrow."

* * *

Camille's POV

We all met up in the parking lot of the hospital before leaving to discuss getting Cassie back into the hospital. As we drove, we voiced our ideas. "Well, Logan suggested the straight up truth: that he wants to see her. Do you think that would work?" I asked. Stephanie and Heather exchanged glances. "I have nothing, and it sounds good as any idea. But I think it should be more blunt," said Stephanie. We all agreed, and spent the rest of the drive in silence.

* * *

Cassie's POV

To be completely honest, breaking up with Kendall was the greatest thing ever. I'm spending time with my dad and brother, and I've been by the pool every day. The golden life. But while I was reclining on a lawn chair, Camille, Heather, and Stephanie came to me, telling me that Kendall really wanted to see me. I told them I was currently very stress-free, and would think about it.

* * *

The next day

So I decided I would go to the hospital to see Kendall. And maybe I did dress up a little bit. Like wear the shirt we wore on the first date. And do my hair a similar way. And wear the sunglasses be bought me. Or maybe I just liked wearing those things. I'll never tell. So we went to the hospital at 11. When we got there, I felt, almost excited. I threw those thoughts out of my head. _Remember Cassie, you're living life like it's golden. Poolside every day, being included with the Jennifers, and parties. Endless parties. _When we got to the 8th floor, Camille and I were the last ones to get out, and I ran into Madelyn. "Madelyn!" Camille and I said. We hugged. "So what brings an actress to a hospital?" I asked. She smiled. "My boyfriend is a med student here. I was going to pick him up for a lunch break," she said, as the same dark haired boy we had seen with her came over and put his arm around her. "Cassie and Camille, This is my boyfriend, Dylan Grayson. Dylan, these are my old coworkers, Cassie and Camille."

We shook hands, sad our goodbyes, and kept on going. As we rounded the corner, I saw Jett Stetson standing outside Kendall's room.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked him (we had briefly chatted at a party). He grunted. "Jo wanted to see Kendall," he said. Sure enough, I saw Jo giving Kendall a hug. Kendall looked up, and saw me. Something flashed in his eyes, but I didn't have time to see what emotion it was. All I knew was that I was leaving. "Screw it," I said. "If the only reason Kendall wanted me here was to show that he's fine without me, and that he has other friends, then so be it. I'm not going to wait for him to make up his mind," I said. "Wait, Cassie, where are you going?" asked Camille. "Not here."

I quickly ran out of the hotel, saw a bus stop, and waited. While waiting for the bus, I sat down, and began to cry. What's happening to me? I wondered. I was on top of the world just a day ago. Did Kendall really have all of that power over me? Was this relationship even healthy? What happened to my logic? Jo is dating Jett. She wouldn't dare try anything. She's too in love with Jett - and I would kill her first.

But why am I falling apart over Kendall? I asked myself. _Because you love him, Cassie. You cans deny it all you want, but you do. If you really didn't love him, why are you here? If you don't love someone, why are you visiting them in a hospital? You're afraid of hospitals._ I closed my eyes, leaned against the wall, and sighed. Life was becoming too complicated. Suddenly, a new thought came to mind: What if the reason Kendall wanted me to see him was to discuss getting back together? Did I want to get back with him? On one hand, I still really care about him. On the other hand, I don't want someone fickle. I need Kendall to make up his mind. Kendall's too stubborn. Kendall (used to) text me every night to make sure I was okay. Kendall planned the best dates. He never used being tired And cranky as an excuse to treat me badly. He always defended me. He made me happy. Or did he? Did he really wait three weeks in a coma to break up? What was he thinking about me in the coma? I sighed. So many questions were on my mind, and I didn't know what to do.

About Kendall, about Big Time Rush, about the families, especially about Mrs. Knight, who probably sees me as the reason Kendall is in the hospital, and about my friendship with Stephanie, Camille, and Heather, which was quickly becoming strained. Why did they get their boyfriends? If someone had told me 2 months ago that Kendall and I would break up, and that Stephanie and Carlos would be going strong, I would have told them straight to their face that they were crazy. I mean, just look at them! Out of all of us, Carlos and Stephanie had the most unstable relationship, probably because of Stephanie's sensitivity and Carlos not really thinking before he says anything. But if the unstable get. to stay together, why can't the stable? I'm happy for all of them, but I would be happier if I had Kendall, too. I have to make a choice. Do I get back with Kendall, or do I live the single life? A few weeks ago, when Kendall officially broke up with me, I would have instantly said yes. But now, I'm not so sure. This is what I get for hiding...certain details. I had to make things right before I made the final decision, and I knew just where to start. Mrs. Knight.

I got up, went inside, and peeked into the waiting room. Empty. I thanked my luck and went up to Kendall's room, where Kendall, Katie, and Mrs. Knight were talking. I knocked on the door and then walked in. Mrs. Knight looked up startled. "Oh, hello there Cassie. Is there anything bothering you?" she asked. I sighed. "My conscience." She looked up, shocked.

* * *

Mrs. Knight's POV

When Cassie said that her consience was bothering her, I was shocked. Here I was, thinking about how she was definitely hiding something, and now she wants to reveal something? She must have been grappling wih this at least sometime. She cleared her throat. "I've told you that my mom died, right?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, I never told you how. When I was 13 years old, we were driving home together when a drunk driver collided into us at 105 mph. My mom was killed on impact, and I was in a coma. I woke up two weeks later with a bad feeling. The first person around when I woke up was my dad, who looked sad, but relieved. When memories of the accident came flooding back all in one instant, I asked for my mother, and was given the answer I already knew I would get; she was dead. Because of that, I developed a fear of everything associated with the accident.

Hospitals were a big one. Every time I stepped into this hospital I had to shhot down the fear inside. I also never rode in a nissan ever again. I even got color contacts for my eyes because our eyes were identical. My relationship with my brother became strained. My dad became depressed, and I became anorexic. I would later learn that his depression was caused by me. The doctors had told him that my mom was Dead On Arrival, and that I had a 40-60% chance of waking from the coma. Having his daughter back, but not actually having her. I took therapy sessions, but nothing could help me gain some closure. So I moved to the Palm Woods, because the therapist suggested a change of environment. That's when I met you, Kendall. You came right over to me, and asked me my name. I was not only shocked by you, but I envied your confidence. As we started dating, I began to gain some self confidence back, but not all was well. I never told you the real reason I came to Hollywood. But thanks to you I was living my real dream. Closure. My dad was in favor of our relationship because he said that I sounded happier when I was talking about you. On our last date, I realized that...that I was in love with you. But I was afraid. I was wrong. I was talking to my dad, and was just so confused, and that's when you came in. And you all know what happened next. So Kendall, Katie, and Mrs. Knight, I'm sorry. For lying. For keeping secrets. For hiding things from people that I should have been the most open with. Thanks."

Cassie said. She got up and left the room. "Cassie, wait!" I called after her, stepping into the hallway. She turned around. "I have to admit that I didn't always trust you. I thought you were hiding something. But you had every right to. I'm sorry for not being very open, and especially for turning down your offer to pay for your pizza. You're a great girl. From now on, you can call me Mama Knight, and regardless of how your relationship with Kendall goes, you're always welcome in my apartment," I said, giving her a hug.

* * *

Cassie's POV

When Mrs. - I mean Mama Knight hugged me, I felt so happy, and almost lost it. So I had to break it. "Stop it," I said. She looked at me, surprised. "I cried enough today. Makeup is expensive," I explained. She laughed, and we headed down to the waiting room. _This is how it feels._ I thought. _To be happy again._

* * *

**Isn't that nice. So the four I was raving about way back are Jo, Jett, Cassie's dad aka Mr. Trevor, and John, Cassie's brother. This will be the 2nd to last chapter. Review please!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here it is guys. The last chapter. This one picks up right where the last one left. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cassie's POV

So Mama Knight had just made me part of her extended family, and we walked into the waiting room together. It was empty. We sat down and began to talk. "Cassie, you have a tough choice to face. Let me ask you right now. What are you going to do with Kendall?" she asked me. I told her everything I had thought about, but explained that I hadn't made my decision yet. "On a lighter note, my dad still wants to meet you. He's in LA right now, because he came to visit me," I said. She smiled. "Well, send him a text and tell him to come over," she said. As I typed out the text and sent it, I began to think about Kendall. Should I become his girlfriend again? Was it really love? I had just discovered that I didn't need a boyfriend to be happy, but Kendall is a good guy. But fickle. But he was always nice. When the text sent, suddenly, I made my decision.

* * *

Camille's POV

For once, I'm completely out of the loop. Cassie, left, came back, talked to Mama Knight, and left the room talking to her. Is anyone else confused? I went to Heather and Stephanie to report what I saw. "Yeah, I saw that too. I thought she didn't like Cassie," said Stephanie. "We should go talk to her," I said. We all agreed and headed to the elevator, when suddenly, the doors opened and Cassie came out. "Oh, hey guys," she said. We all crowded around her. "Is everything Ok? We saw you with Mama Knight, and were concerned."

She looked up from her phone. "About what? She's really nice. But I have to tell you guys exactly what happened," she said. And she told us her story.

* * *

One story later, we all crowded around Cassie after she told her story. But there was still one question. "Cassie, what are you going to do about Kendall?" I asked. She sighed. I've told my decision to only two people. My dad and Mama Knight.

* * *

Third person (In the waiting room)

After Cassie had gone upstairs, her father spoke up. "I was hoping to meet the family of my daughter's boyfriend, but not like this," he said. Mrs. Knight smiled. "She's a great girl. If she makes a new final decision, and she and Kendall don't get back together, I still want her around so she can rub off on my daughter. She's an ... entrepreneur," she said. He laughed. "I know how that feels. My son is always trying to get money from me," he said. Suddenly, the doors to the waiting room swung open, and Carlos', James', and Logan's parents all came in. "Everyone, I want you to meet Mr. Trevor, Cassie's dad," Mrs. Knight said. Everyone hit it off, and the adults sat down and started talking.

* * *

Kendall's POV

I want to ask Cassie to be my girlfriend again. I just really hope that she says yes. I think she will, but you never know. Why did I break up with her to begin with? Because I was too stubborn to admit that she was right. My stubbornness has been a major stumbling block, and it definitely was with Cassie. She was nice, smart, fair, a really good cook, pretty, talented, and so much more. I was brought out of my thoughts when Katie came into the room. "So, big brother, what are you going to do?" she asked me. "What?" I asked her. "About Cassie. Mom was talking about it, Cassie's dad was talking about it, Stephanie, Camille, Heather, and Cassie are talking about it, but I want to know what you think," she explained. "Wait. Did you just say Cassie's dad was talking about it? Meaning he's here?" I asked her. "Well, he just left. But he was. He's really nice," she said, but then continued, saying, "but what are you going to do?" she asked. "What do you want me to do, little sister?"  
"Ask Cassie out again." she answered. "That's what I'm going to do. But I don't know what Cassie will do," I said. She rolled her eyes. "Forget Cassie. Focus on yourself. Be a good guy. Make the question sound good as possible."  
"Thanks, Katie," I said. "That's what I'm here for," she responded, before heading downstairs.

I smiled, got out of bed, and stood by the window. I made up my mind. I'm going to ask Cassie.

* * *

Cassie's POV

Why does everyone keep bothering me about Kendall? I made my choice. My phone buzzed in my pocket. A text from my dad.

_Heading back to the hotel._

I quickly sent back a reply

_TAKE ME WITH YOU DON'T LEAVE ME_ _HERE *_

That got an instant result. He almost instantly responded back.

_Really? Is everything ok?_

_It's fine these my friends are bugging me that's all_

_ok. see you later_

I slid my phone back into my pocket, and faced Camille, Stephanie, and Heather. "I'm going to talk to Kendall now. Now will you leave me alone?" they all quickly nodded. As I headed for the door, I heard someone whisper-yell "Go Cassie Go". I rolled my eyes and walked in. "Hey Cassie, Kendall said. "Hey Kendall," I responded. Kendall awkwardly cleared his throat. "Cassie, I know that this is sudden, and soon, but I really do care a lot about you. Will you be my girlfriend again?"

The million dollar question. The prizewinner. The big one. The make it or break it. But as nicely as Kendall asked me, I had made up my mind. And the words just started coming out of my mouth like milk out of a jar. "Kendall, you're a really great guy, and I really like you too. You were my first boyfriend, and the only person I've ever dated who didn't make it about my appearance. But I must say no. I will not be your girlfriend again. When you broke up with me, I realized how dependent on you I really was. It wasn't healthy. And our relationship wasn't the best for your career either. It caused discord with Carlos, James, and Logan. And sometimes, I didn't feel like myself. You're naturally stubborn and have a hot temper. Although you never treated me badly, it's scary to see angry Kendall. That's why you don't really see anyone around when you're angry. Kendall, even though you're a great guy with a heart of gold, I can't be your girlfriend. This is for me and for you. I don't want to have to wait around for you to make up your mind on us and our relationship. But we can still be friends."

Kendall stood there, shocked. "Can you at least promise to keep an open mind? I know it sounds corny, but maybe we're supposed to be together. I'll be your friend, but please, can you keep an open mind?" he asked me. I nodded. "Of course," I said. I gave him a sad smile. "No hard feelings, right?" I asked. He shook his head, also smiling. "None at all. Friends?" he asked.

"Friends. All for one and one for all," I answered. We high-fived as I headed out of the room. One thought stood out in my head._ This feels right. _I went to the elevator and went down. As soon as I reached the waiting room, everyone turned to me.

"Well?" Camille asked. I smiled. "It went perfectly," I said. "So you're back together?" asked Stephanie? I shook my head. "Kendall and I are officially _**officially**_ broken up. But we're staying friends and keeping open minds, because hey, you never know," I answered. Mama Knight came over and put an arm around me. "That's right. Always remember, tomorrow is another day. By the way, Cassie, can you at least keep coming around? I need some of you to rub off on Katie," she said. I laughed and agreed. We all spent the rest of the day talking and laughing, looking forward to the future.

* * *

**How about that! It's been fun typing up this story. I have the best readers. Thanks to anyone who subscribed, favorite me or this story, or reviewed. And thank you especially to ShadowlightStarlight, Pink Princess777, silhouette1201, and AddictedtoMusic18, my main reviewers. **

**BUT WAIT!**

**What about Cassie's career?**

**What about Cassie and Kendall?**

**What about Cassie's family?**

**Find the answers to all of these questions in the sequel, coming to you this fall! Thanks for everything! **

**P.S. **

**If there is any sort of award for best OC story, make sure this is one of the nominees.**

**Always,**

**King988**


	24. Chapter 24: Epilogue

Cassie's POV

While were all talking in the waiting room, I quietly slipped out unnoticed for some time to myself. The cool ni.t air brushed my teeth as I stood there, thinking about my decision. One thought stood out above all others.

What the hell did I just do?

Did I really spend all of that time at the hospital only to break up with Kendall?

I was standing outside, thinking about my decision, when I felt a pair of arms hug me from behind. It was Jett.

"You look like you could use a hug," he said, as he moved to stand beside me.

"Thanks," I said, as I moved to a nearby bench to sit down.

"So what has the actress confused?" he asked me.

"It's Kendall. I officially ended our relationship today, but I started wondering about why I spent all of that time here. If there wasn't ever really anything, why did I spend 3 months here?" I asked, running a hand through my hair, which, by the way, needed to go back to black.

"Look Cassie, I haven't known you that long, but Jo tells me that you're a smart girl. If you think that breaking up with Kendall was the way to go, then do it. Just make sure your business relationship with him isn't strained."

Somehow, this was exactly what I needed to hear.

"Need a ride?" asked Jett. I shook my head.

"The others will be wondering where I am. Tell Jo I said hi," I said. He nodded and began to walk away.

"Oh, and Jett?" I began. He looked up

"Thanks."

He smiled and waved, before dissapearing into the still night air. I smiled. Jett was really nice. I never fully understood why Kendall didn't like him. Sure, he could be cocky, but it was like his natural barrier. Jo was extremely lucky to have him as a boyfriend. I looked back at the hospital, sighing before heading back in.

The instant I got back in, Camille flagged me down, asking me why I took so long. I lied and told her that I was talking to my brother. She believed it.

Eventually, the chatter died down, and we all headed home. In the car, I just sat there, looking at the stars, thinkingo one thought for the entire ride, and until I went to bed.

Here's to the future.

When I woke up, I checked my phone. Aside from the usual twitter check, I read all my unread texts and emails (in all of the stress brought on by the past few weeks, I pretty much disconnected). One text, however, stood out above the others. It was from Jett.

_I told my friend Dak Zevon that you were single and told him you would text him. His number is 538-221-8796._

I rolled my eyes. Jett Stetson. Always looking out for me.

But then I reread the text, and realized that Jett texting me Dak's number went against what he told me last night. Before I could think about it anymore, I got a text from Camille saying that the girls were going to have a party for Carlos, James, Kendall, and Logan, were going shopping at 11, and expected me to be there. I smiled and texted back that I would be in the parking lot first. I quickly put on a blue shirt, some skinny jeans, grabbed my sunglasses, and headed down to buy breakfast from Dunkin Donuts. I confidently walked out to the parking lot, only to find one small problem. My dad has my car. But luckily for me, there's a McDonald's two blocks away. I hate McDonald's breakfast food, but I have no choice.

Thirty minutes and an Egg McMuffin later, I walked back to the lobby, and waited for Camille, Stephanie, and Heather. Sure enough , they all walked down, ready to go. In Camille's car, Heather turned to me.

"So you're back? The real Cassandra Trevor? Because our group needs its leader back."

I smiled. "Yes, Heather. I'm back, and better than I've ever been in a long time," I said. We all laughed and headed to the mall. "First thing first," spoke up Camille. "Where do we get the cake?"

"How about an ice cream cake? I can get it, get welcome home printed on it, and keep it in my freezer," I said. Camille nodded and agreed.

"And why don't we split up? Camille and I will buy snacks, and Heather, you and Stephanie will get decorations. "

It felt good to be back. While we headed to Cold Stone Creamery, Camille turned to me. "So how are you really feeling? "

I sighed. "I honestly don't know. Last night at the hospital, I was actually talking to Jett, who's actually a good guy, and he told me I had to trust myself to make the right decision. But this morning, he texted me Dak Zevon's numher and told me that I should call him. I'm really just confused. I'm second guessing myself. What should I do?"

Camille stared at me.

"Okay first off, you lied about where you were. Second, you were talking to your ex boyfriend's arch rival. Third, you have the cell phone number of one of the biggest single popstars out there, and yyou're asking me what you should do? Go for it! You have the opportunity to go out with one of the most famous people out there, and with your rising popularity, you'd be a power couple. It would be perfect," she said.

I sighed. "But Camille, if I do end up dating Dak, I don't want it to be a rebound, and I don't want it to ruin my friendshp with Kendall," I protested, as we walked up to Cold Stone Creamery, ending our conversation.

* * *

After heading home from the mall, with Camille's trunk filled with snacks and streaners, and the cake on my lap, we decided to go our separate ways. Before Camille and I went to our rooms, we agreed to dye our hair back by next week. As I went up to my room, clutching tightly to the cake, I ran into Jett, who carried it for me, and silently walked me to my room. After I got the door open, Jett whispered to me, "Remember the number."

I nodded and closed the door. After shoving the cake in the freezer, I flopped down onto my couch and sighed. Life was no longer becoming too complicated. Life was too complicated.

* * *

**And there you go! I originally wasn't going to do this, but my birthday was last week and the writing bug hit me. Thanks for reading, and remember to stay tuned for the sequel. Also, please remember to hit the review button because reviews really make my day. Sort of like a late birthday present. Sequel coming this fall!**

**King988**


End file.
